Digimon Gaiden
by Taichia
Summary: Aparece un nuevo enemigo en el mundo Digimon, y Gennai llama a los niños elegidos para que lo arreglen, pero les advierte de que deben esconderse y no luchar. El no conseguirlo hará que su enemigo tenga ventaja (^_^ ya se que suena patético, pero no sa
1. Comienza una nueva aventura

EPISODIO 1. COMIENZA UNA NUEVA AVENTURA  
  
  
Todos los niños habían empezado a rehacer sus vidas. Aunque sólo habían pasado dos semanas, todos recordaban su aventura como si hubiesen vuelto el día antes. Las clases habían comenzado ya, y gracias a un par de solicitudes todos iban al mismo colegio, incluido TK.  
Todo comienza a las 14:30, una vez acabadas las clases. Tai, Sora y Matt salieron los primeros. Iban juntos a la misma clase, Izzy y Mimi también iban juntos a un curso menos, TK y Kari también, aunque algún curso menos, y el pobre Joe se había quedado solo, pues era el mayor, aunque él lo prefería así, porque nadie le distraería y podría estudiar en paz.  
Después de Tai, Sora y Matt, salieron TK y Kari, y después Izzy y Mimi. Sabían que Joe tardaría, porque siempre se quedaba el último haciendo preguntas a la pobre profesora, a la que ya tenía un poco harta; a si que bajaron al patio a esperarle, y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?- preguntó Matt  
  
- Sora y yo tenemos entrenamiento ahora...- dijo Tai  
  
- Yo tengo que comer aquí - dijo Izzy - mis padres no están en casa y luego tengo clases  
  
- Pues...- comenzó Mimi muy pensativa - yo no tengo nada que hacer  
  
- Nosotros tampoco - dijeron TK y Kari a la vez  
  
- ¿Y tú Matt? - preguntó Tai  
  
- Yo me iba a quedar aquí a comer  
  
-Qué os parece si os entretenéis un poco mientras Tai y yo entrenamos, y cuando terminemos comemos todos juntos, ¿eh?  
  
- Me parece una buena idea, pero... tendré que llamar a mis papis para que no se preocupen.  
  
- Kari... tú deberías ir con Mimi y llamar a mamá para decirle que te quedas aquí conmigo a comer.  
  
- Está bien, pero... no tengo dinero  
  
- ¿Es que ningún Yagami tiene nunca monedas para las cabinas? - preguntó Izzy recordando su primer día en el mundo digital- Toma mi tarjeta telefónica  
  
- Gracias Izzy  
  
- Oye TK...- comenzó a decir Matt- vete con ellas y llama a mamá, dile que te quedas aquí conmigo ¿vale?  
  
Mimi, TK y Kari fueron a llamar por teléfono, mientras los demás seguían hablando  
  
- ¿Qué pensáis hacer mientras esperáis?- preguntó Sora cogiendo su bolsa de deporte  
  
- Yo me conectaré a Internet, no se me ocurre nada mejor...- contestó Izzy mientras sacaba su ordenador de la mochila.  
  
- Pues yo.... creo que me quedaré aquí vigilando a TK y viendo lo mal que juega Tai -dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Tai de reojo  
  
-¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!, ¡habría que verte a tí! - gritó Tai mientras los demás se reían a carcajada limpia  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHICOS!!!!!! - Gritó Joe mientras salía del edificio  
  
- Creo que he oído el viento... - dijo Tai -¡ Por qué no gritas más Joe, los sordos son los únicos que no te han oído en todo Odaiba!  
  
- Je, je lo siento, es que como he tardado tanto....  
  
Tai y Sora cogieron sus bolsas suspirando (se les habían caído del susto), y bajaron a cambiarse. Izzy se sentó cerca de donde iban a entrenar, al lado de Matt y de Joe, que sacó un libro y empezó a estudiar. Al rato llegaron Mimi, TK y Kari correteando. Tai y Sora salieron de los vestuarios listos para entrenar. Tai se acercó a Kari con un balón bajo el brazo, y se lo dio.  
  
- Toma Kari, juega un poco, pero no te canses demasiado ¿vale?  
  
- ¡Gracias hermano!... ¡Vamos a jugar TK!  
  
Tai los miró sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y se fue con su entrenador. Allí no había más que una chica, Sora. Formaron dos equipos, uno con Sora y otro con Tai, cada uno capitán de su equipo. Siempre se peleaban por los dos, pues eran los dos mejores jugadores que había. Una vez hechos los equipos comenzaron a jugar. Mientras Matt observaba muy atento a TK, y miraba de vez en cuando lo que hacía Izzy o cómo jugaba Tai.  
Pasada una hora el partido acabó, ganando el equipo de Tai por un gol. Los dos bajaron a los vestuarios a darse una pequeña ducha y a cambiarse. Mientras Izzy seguía atontado con su ordenador, con Matt al lado mirando lo que hacía.  
  
BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP  
  
-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Matt  
  
- Es un e-mail, no se de quién será  
  
- Ábrelo a ver  
  
Izzy abrió el archivo, y se quedó mirando a la pantalla muy asustado.  
  
- Es, es es... de ...es de Gennai.  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijeron Joe y Matt  
  
- Es un mensaje de Gennai  
  
Mientras, Tai estaba saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla a la cintura y con los pelos alborotados.  
  
TIRITIRI TIRITIRI  
  
- ¿Qué es ese ruido?. Me suena de algo  
  
Tai comenzó a acercarse a su taquilla, y el sonido era cada vez más rápido  
  
TIRITIRITIRI TIRITIRITIRI  
  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
  
Abrió la taquilla y vio una lucecita en fondo. Metió la mano hacia donde estaba la luz, y sacó su camiseta, sus gafas de aviador, sus guantes, sus zapatillas...  
  
-¿Dónde demonios está?  
  
Al fin sacó sus pantalones. Ellos eran los que tenían la cosa que brillaba.  
  
-Seguro que Matt quería gastarme una broma  
  
Comenzó a mirar sus pantalones de arriba a abajo, entonces su mirada se quedó fija en un punto. Comenzó a tambalearse, no sabía qué hacer.  
  
- ¡SORA!  
  
Sora estaba en el vestuario de las chicas, sin vestir aún, con una toalla a su alrededor y otra en la cabeza, pero en el grito de Tai notó lo asustado que estaba y no dudó un momento en ver qué le pasaba. Salió corriendo de allí y se metió en el de los chicos. Allí estaba Tai, enfrente de su taquilla, con los pantalones aún en las manos, titubeando.  
  
-¡Qué pasa Tai!  
  
- Di... dime que no es real.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
Tai quitó algo de los pantalones y extendió la mano hacia Sora.  
  
- Dime que no es lo que yo creo  
  
Sora miró la mano de Tai, y se asustó mucho. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, huyendo de lo que Tai la estaba enseñando.  
  
- Es....es un dispositivo digital.  
  
- No puede ser un dispositivo. Ya no hay mal en el mundo digimon ¿no?. Eliminamos a Apocalymon... Esto no puede estar aquí...  
  
- Y si ha vuelto...  
  
Los dos se miraban preocupados, intentando averiguar qué iba a pasar después. Entonces el dispositivo comenzó a brillar, una luz cegadora salió de él y envolvió a Tai y a Sora.  
Mientras el resto de los niños estaban en el patio mirando el ordenador de Izzy, ignorando lo que les estaba pasando a Tai y a Sora.  
  
- ¿Qué dice el mensaje Izzy? - dijo TK más curioso que asustado  
  
-Dice.... "Los ocho dispositivos volverán allí donde los Elegidos los dejaron por última vez cuando la oscuridad vuelva de nuevo al mundo. Ellos les mostraran el camino a seguir para derrotar al mal. Los Elegidos deberán recordar lo que vieron cuando los reencontraron"  
  
-¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Matt  
  
- Según Gennai hay un nuevo digimon oscuro que intenta dominar el mundo digimon, y que esto es parte de una profecía que encontró.  
  
- ¿Significa eso que tendremos que volver al mundo digimon? - preguntó Joe  
  
- Eso parece  
  
- Pero...no puedo... mañana tengo un examen..  
  
- Joe no empieces ¿quieres? - replicó Matt  
  
- ¿Y volveré a ver a Palmon?  
  
- Me imagino que sí Mimi. Si tenemos que luchar contra alguien necesitaremos a nuestros digimons.  
  
- ¡Qué bien! Yo echaba mucho de menos a Patamon.  
  
- Y yo a Gatomon.  
  
- Pero... ¿cómo volveremos al mundo digimon? - preguntó Matt  
  
- Es cierto, no tenemos los dispositivos - dijo Mimi  
  
-Bueno... según la profecía los dispositivos deben estar donde los dejamos la última vez. Yo no lo toqué durante la pelea contra Apocalymon, y lo llevaba sujeto a la mochila del ordenador, a si que...  
  
Izzy se estiró para coger la mochila del ordenador, que había dejado en el suelo.  
  
-Lo que pensaba.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Izzy? - preguntó Kari  
  
-Mi dispositivo está aquí, en la mochila, donde lo vi por última vez.  
  
-¿Entonces el mío estará en el bolso?- preguntó Mimi  
  
- Seguramente  
  
-Pues el mío debe estar en mi mochila verde  
  
- Y el mío en la bolsa de deporte en la que llevé a Gomamon.  
  
- El mío está aquí - dijo Matt  
  
- Debemos encontrar todos los dispositivos y ya veremos lo que hacemos -dijo Izzy - seguramente, cuando los tengamos volveremos al mundo digimon.  
  
- Pero hay que avisar a Tai y a Sora - dijo Mimi  
  
- La verdad es que están tardando... - comenzó Izzy - hace mucho que bajaron a cambiarse  
  
- Bajaremos a decírselo -dijo Matt- .Nosotros iremos a hablar con Tai y a meterle prisa, vosotras avisareis a Sora. ¿vale?  
  
- Está bien - contestó Mimi  
  
Entonces bajaron todos juntos a lo vestuarios. Mimi y Kari entraron primero al vestuario de las chicas.  
  
-¿Sora? ¿Estás aquí? - preguntaba Mimi mientras buscaba por todas partes  
  
-Aquí no hay nadie...- dijo Kari un poco preocupada- ¿dónde se habrá metido?  
  
- ¡Chicos aquí no está!. No hay nadie -dijo Mimi mientras salía del vestuario  
  
- ¿Dónde estará? - preguntó Joe - al patio no ha salido  
  
- Preguntaremos a Tai si sabe dónde está - sugirió Matt  
  
Matt abrió la puerta del vestuario, y frente a él vio a Tai y a Sora tendidos en el suelo.  
  
-¡Tai! Tai, ¿estás bien?  
  
-¿Qué habrá pasado? - preguntó Joe  
  
Mimi y Kari entraron rápidamente al ver que pasaba algo raro.  
  
-Hermano estás bien....¿eh?  
  
-¿Qué pasa Kari? - preguntó Izzy  
  
-Es un dispositivo  
  
-Debe ser el de Tai o el de Sora  
  
- Sora.... Sora despierta - continuaba Mimi  
  
- Qué ...qué ha pasado - dijo Tai mientras abría los ojos  
  
- ¡Hermano estás bien!  
  
- Mmmmm.... ¿qué ha sido eso? - dijo Sora mientras se levantaba  
  
- ¡Sora también está bien! - dijo Mimi sonriendo  
  
- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que os ha pasado? - preguntó Joe  
  
- Mejor aún, ¿se puede saber que hacéis los dos juntos en el mismo vestuario y medio desnudos? - preguntó Mimi con picardía, algo raro en ella.  
  
Todos estaban tan preocupados por ellos que no se habían dado cuenta de que los dos sólo llevaban una toalla. Tai y Sora se miraron de arriba a abajo y se empezaron a poner muy colorados. Todos los demás comenzaron a reírse de ellos a carcajadas.  
  
-Cre...creo que mejor me voy a mi vestuario a vestirme ¿eh? - dijo Sora más roja que un tomate intentando eludir el problema.  
  
-Sí, y llévate a Mimi ¿quieres? - dijo Tai  
  
- Vamos Tai... tomátelo como una venganza, por aquella vez en la aldea Koromon  
  
- !Pues véngate de Izzy! -dijo de nuevo, cada vez más rojo  
  
Todos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo, mientras Mimi, Sora y Kari salían del vestuario de los chicos. Tai y Sora se vistieron, y Sora descubrió que también tenía el dispositivo en sus pantalones, justo donde lo vió por última vez. Una vez vestidos, subieron al patio de nuevo y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-A si que.....tenemos que volver al mundo digimon - dijo Sora  
  
- Así es. Gennai ha dicho que debe seguir traduciendo la profecía y que ya contactará con nosotros cuando sepa algo nuevo...-dijo Izzy  
  
- Pero todavía no sabemos qué significa el trozo que nos ha enviado Gennai - dijo Joe muy preocupado  
  
- Lo de que los dispositivos volverán a los Elegidos es bastante evidente.... - explicó Matt - y lo de cuando vuelva la oscuridad también.  
  
- Si...eso sí, pero qué significa lo de que nos mostrarán el camino para derrotar al mal, y qué debemos recordar - dijo Izzy pensativo  
  
-Tal vez....- comenzó Tai  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Tai? - preguntó Matt  
  
- ¿Cómo es la frase entera Izzy?  
  
- Es "Los Elegidos deberán recordar lo que vieron cuando los reencontraron"  
  
- Cuando reencontramos ¿los dispositivos?  
  
- Supongo que sí. ¿En qué piensas Tai?  
  
- Después de quedarme inconsciente vi cosas, gente, voces.... no se  
  
- Tai.., yo también vi cosas raras - dijo Sora  
  
-¿Qué visteis? - preguntó Mimi  
  
- No lo recuerdo muy bien, todo está muy confuso. - dijo Tai mientras bajaba la vista  
  
- Yo tampoco recuerdo casi nada. Recuerdo que vi a Piyomon, una explosión, a nosotros preocupados.... no ...no se  
  
-Yo recuerdo que vi a Kari, nosotros corríamos, recuerdo bolas de fuego que caían del cielo.... no tiene ningún sentido.  
  
- Tenéis que intentar recordar qué visteis. - dijo Izzy - necesitamos saberlo.  
  
- Bueno...se hará lo que se pueda  
  
-Tranquila Sora, ya verás como lo acabas recordando todo.- dijo Mimi tranquilizándola  
  
- Si nuestras vidas dependen de que el cerebro de Tai funcione lo llevamos claro - dijo Matt - podemos darnos por perdidos.  
  
- Oh, vaya Matt, eres muy amable, muchas gracias por confiar en mí.  
  
Todos comenzaron a reírse. Era lo único que podían hacer por ahora. Decidieron buscar cada uno su dispositivo y reunirse a la mañana siguiente una hora antes de las clases.  
  
  
Al día siguiente todos esperaban en la puerta del colegio con sus dispositivos. Sabían que era muy posible que de allí fueran al mundo digimon, por lo que todos estaban preparados por si acaso.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora Izzy? - dijo Tai bostezando  
  
- Qué tal si probamos a ponerlos todos juntos, como cuando tuvimos que volver a por los Amos Oscuros....  
  
- Pues hagámoslo. ¡Llevádnos de nuevo al mundo digimon!  
  
Y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo de nuevo. Una columna multicolor se formó alrededor suyo. Comenzaron a entrar uno por uno en ella, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Matt...  
  
-Vamos Kari te toca - dijo Tai dando un empujoncito a Kari  
  
-Vale  
  
-¿Kari? ¿Hoy no vas a ir a clase?- preguntó un niño que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta  
  
-¿Quién es ese niño Kari?  
  
-Es Daisuke, va a mi clase.  
  
- Daisuke..... De qué me suena ese nombre.... Y su cara... si fuera más mayor....  
  
- No Daisuke -dijo Kari interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tai - dile a la profesora que estoy enferma ¿vale?  
  
Entonces Kari entró en la columna de colores, y detrás de ella Tai, aún pensando de qué podía sonarle ese niño.  
  
La columna les transportó a todos al digimundo una vez más. Cuando despertaron tenían allí a sus digimons, Koromon, Yokomon, Salamon, Tokomon, Tsnomon, Pukamon, Motimon y Tanemon. Todos se pusieron muy contentos al poder ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Entonces apareció del suelo un holograma de Gennai y comenzó a hablar  
  
-Hola niños elegidos... parece que estáis todos bien.  
  
-Sí - dijeron todos  
  
- Bueno, os explicaré por qué estáis de nuevo aquí. Hay un nuevo digimon oscuro, Darkmon, yo no le he visto nunca, y no tengo ni idea de cuanto poder tiene ni dónde está exactamente, pero para que la paz vuelva a este mundo debéis encontrarle y derrotarle.  
  
- Pero si no sabemos dónde está ¿cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarle abuelo?- preguntó Tai  
  
-Eso es cosa vuestra, yo no puedo ayudaros en eso, debéis apañároslas vosotros.  
  
-Pues vaya.  
  
- Bueno.., cuando tenga más noticias de Darkmon o de la profecía contactaré con vosotros ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Espere Gennai - dijo Izzy apresuradamente- ¿Qué hay de los emblemas?  
  
- Los llevais dentro  
  
-¿Dentro?  
  
-Desde la lucha contra Apocalymon ya no necesitais los emblemas materiales.  
  
- Pero..¿Y si fallan?  
  
- No fallarán, tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso. Bueno, ahora debo irme, adiós  
  
- Adiós  
  
- Maldito viejo, nunca nos dice nada claro, y nunca sabe nada -protestó Tai  
  
- Vamos Tai, no te enfades con él. - dijo Koromon tranquilizándole - Hace lo que puede  
  
- Supongo que será eso.  
  
- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Mimi  
  
- Es cierto, no sabemos por donde empezar. - dijo Tanemon  
  
- Y no nos vamos a quedar aquí parados ¿no?- preguntó Pukamon  
  
- Y por qué no . - protestó Joe - Si no sabemos qué hacer lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí.  
  
- A mi no me importa con tal de estar con Sora  
  
- No empieces Yokomon  
  
- Oye Motimon... ¿por qué estáis en este nivel?. Cuando nos fuimos teníais Cuerpo Infantil.  
  
- Bueno Izzy... Cuando nos enteramos de que algo malo estaba pasando decidimos involucrarnos, pero cuando la oscuridad se extendió por el mundo digimon, nuestra energía disminuyó y bajamos todos a este nivel, menos Salamon, siempre ha podido mantenerse un nivel por encima nuestro.  
  
-Ya veo. Bueno ahora que estamos aquí podréis digievolucionar de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Crees que seremos capaces de que digievolucionen sin nuestros emblemas?- preguntó Sora  
  
- Gennai dijo que sí, tenemos que confiar en él.  
  
- Aún no hemos decidido qué vamos a hacer, - dijo TK ansioso - nos vamos o nos quedamos  
  
-Tai es el que suele decidir, que decida él - dijo Matt  
  
- ¿Hermano?  
  
-¡Eh Tai!, baja de las nubes, te estamos hablando - dijo Matt a Tai que estaba pensando sin enterarse de nada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Que no sabemos qué hacer.  
  
- Supongo que deberíamos buscar un sitio mejor para cuando anochezca, tenemos mucho tiempo hasta entonces. Ya veremos mañana...  
  
- Pues vámonos  
  
Todos comenzaron a andar, pero Tai estaba muy pensativo. Koromon y Kari se dieron cuenta de que le pasaba algo, pero no sabían el qué.  
  
-¿En qué piensas hermano?  
  
- En Daisuke  
  
-¿En Daisuke?  
  
-¿Cómo se apellida, Kari?  
  
- Motomiya ¿por?  
  
-¿Tiene algún hermano?  
  
- Una hermana mayor, se llama Jun, creo que es como tú o algo más mayor  
  
- ¿Y no ha venido a casa nunca?  
  
-No, le he conocido hace poco. Quiere jugar al fútbol como tú, no se mucho más de él.  
  
- Pues no se de qué puedo conocerle. Daisuke Motomiya....  
  
-¿Quién es ese? Me suena su nombre - dijo Sora - ¿le conozco?  
  
-¿A tí también te suena?  
  
- Sí, pero no se de qué. ¿Quién es?  
  
- Un compañero de clase de Kari que nos vió irnos  
  
- No se.... A lo mejor es nuestra imaginación, o algún otro Daisuke que conozcamos.  
  
- Es que yo no conozco a ningún Daisuke.  
  
- La verdad es que yo tampoco.  
  
Los niños continuaron andando durante todo el día y acamparon cerca de un lago. Habían tenido un día muy tranquilito, ningún digimon les había atacado aún, y eso era bastante raro. La otra vez les atacaban dos o más digimons en un mismo día.  
Anocheció al fin. Los niños pescaron unos cuantos peces y recogieron algo de fruta para cenar. Encendieron un fuego y se pusieron alrededor suyo. Una vez hubieron cenado todos se fueron a dormir. Pero no se habían percatado de que alguien los vigilaba, Madmon, un digimon con cuerpo infantil.  
  
-Muy pronto niños... muy pronto nos veremos las caras. Averiguaré quien es el Destinado del Mal, y todos moriréis, y yo reinaré en este mundo y en el vuestro. Ya lo veréis, ya lo veréis....  
  
  
comentario:  
  
Es el primer capítulo y puede que no diga mucho, pero en el segundo la cosa se anima y se pone más interesante. Espero que os haya gustado y que leáis el segundo. Tal vez sea un poco lento, si es así, lo siento.  
Si tenéis dudas, quejas o queréis decirme algo, os espero en  
Taichia2002@yahoo.es mailto:Taichia2002@yahoo.es  
EPISODIO 1. COMIENZA UNA NUEVA AVENTURA  
  
  
Todos los niños habían empezado a rehacer sus vidas. Aunque sólo habían pasado dos semanas, todos recordaban su aventura como si hubiesen vuelto el día antes. Las clases habían comenzado ya, y gracias a un par de solicitudes todos iban al mismo colegio, incluido TK.  
Todo comienza a las 14:30, una vez acabadas las clases. Tai, Sora y Matt salieron los primeros. Iban juntos a la misma clase, Izzy y Mimi también iban juntos a un curso menos, TK y Kari también, aunque algún curso menos, y el pobre Joe se había quedado solo, pues era el mayor, aunque él lo prefería así, porque nadie le distraería y podría estudiar en paz.  
Después de Tai, Sora y Matt, salieron TK y Kari, y después Izzy y Mimi. Sabían que Joe tardaría, porque siempre se quedaba el último haciendo preguntas a la pobre profesora, a la que ya tenía un poco harta; a si que bajaron al patio a esperarle, y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?- preguntó Matt  
  
- Sora y yo tenemos entrenamiento ahora...- dijo Tai  
  
- Yo tengo que comer aquí - dijo Izzy - mis padres no están en casa y luego tengo clases  
  
- Pues...- comenzó Mimi muy pensativa - yo no tengo nada que hacer  
  
- Nosotros tampoco - dijeron TK y Kari a la vez  
  
- ¿Y tú Matt? - preguntó Tai  
  
- Yo me iba a quedar aquí a comer  
  
-Qué os parece si os entretenéis un poco mientras Tai y yo entrenamos, y cuando terminemos comemos todos juntos, ¿eh?  
  
- Me parece una buena idea, pero... tendré que llamar a mis papis para que no se preocupen.  
  
- Kari... tú deberías ir con Mimi y llamar a mamá para decirle que te quedas aquí conmigo a comer.  
  
- Está bien, pero... no tengo dinero  
  
- ¿Es que ningún Yagami tiene nunca monedas para las cabinas? - preguntó Izzy recordando su primer día en el mundo digital- Toma mi tarjeta telefónica  
  
- Gracias Izzy  
  
- Oye TK...- comenzó a decir Matt- vete con ellas y llama a mamá, dile que te quedas aquí conmigo ¿vale?  
  
Mimi, TK y Kari fueron a llamar por teléfono, mientras los demás seguían hablando  
  
- ¿Qué pensáis hacer mientras esperáis?- preguntó Sora cogiendo su bolsa de deporte  
  
- Yo me conectaré a Internet, no se me ocurre nada mejor...- contestó Izzy mientras sacaba su ordenador de la mochila.  
  
- Pues yo.... creo que me quedaré aquí vigilando a TK y viendo lo mal que juega Tai -dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Tai de reojo  
  
-¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!, ¡habría que verte a tí! - gritó Tai mientras los demás se reían a carcajada limpia  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHICOS!!!!!! - Gritó Joe mientras salía del edificio  
  
- Creo que he oído el viento... - dijo Tai -¡ Por qué no gritas más Joe, los sordos son los únicos que no te han oído en todo Odaiba!  
  
- Je, je lo siento, es que como he tardado tanto....  
  
Tai y Sora cogieron sus bolsas suspirando (se les habían caído del susto), y bajaron a cambiarse. Izzy se sentó cerca de donde iban a entrenar, al lado de Matt y de Joe, que sacó un libro y empezó a estudiar. Al rato llegaron Mimi, TK y Kari correteando. Tai y Sora salieron de los vestuarios listos para entrenar. Tai se acercó a Kari con un balón bajo el brazo, y se lo dio.  
  
- Toma Kari, juega un poco, pero no te canses demasiado ¿vale?  
  
- ¡Gracias hermano!... ¡Vamos a jugar TK!  
  
Tai los miró sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y se fue con su entrenador. Allí no había más que una chica, Sora. Formaron dos equipos, uno con Sora y otro con Tai, cada uno capitán de su equipo. Siempre se peleaban por los dos, pues eran los dos mejores jugadores que había. Una vez hechos los equipos comenzaron a jugar. Mientras Matt observaba muy atento a TK, y miraba de vez en cuando lo que hacía Izzy o cómo jugaba Tai.  
Pasada una hora el partido acabó, ganando el equipo de Tai por un gol. Los dos bajaron a los vestuarios a darse una pequeña ducha y a cambiarse. Mientras Izzy seguía atontado con su ordenador, con Matt al lado mirando lo que hacía.  
  
BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP  
  
-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Matt  
  
- Es un e-mail, no se de quién será  
  
- Ábrelo a ver  
  
Izzy abrió el archivo, y se quedó mirando a la pantalla muy asustado.  
  
- Es, es es... de ...es de Gennai.  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijeron Joe y Matt  
  
- Es un mensaje de Gennai  
  
Mientras, Tai estaba saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla a la cintura y con los pelos alborotados.  
  
TIRITIRI TIRITIRI  
  
- ¿Qué es ese ruido?. Me suena de algo  
  
Tai comenzó a acercarse a su taquilla, y el sonido era cada vez más rápido  
  
TIRITIRITIRI TIRITIRITIRI  
  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
  
Abrió la taquilla y vio una lucecita en fondo. Metió la mano hacia donde estaba la luz, y sacó su camiseta, sus gafas de aviador, sus guantes, sus zapatillas...  
  
-¿Dónde demonios está?  
  
Al fin sacó sus pantalones. Ellos eran los que tenían la cosa que brillaba.  
  
-Seguro que Matt quería gastarme una broma  
  
Comenzó a mirar sus pantalones de arriba a abajo, entonces su mirada se quedó fija en un punto. Comenzó a tambalearse, no sabía qué hacer.  
  
- ¡SORA!  
  
Sora estaba en el vestuario de las chicas, sin vestir aún, con una toalla a su alrededor y otra en la cabeza, pero en el grito de Tai notó lo asustado que estaba y no dudó un momento en ver qué le pasaba. Salió corriendo de allí y se metió en el de los chicos. Allí estaba Tai, enfrente de su taquilla, con los pantalones aún en las manos, titubeando.  
  
-¡Qué pasa Tai!  
  
- Di... dime que no es real.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
Tai quitó algo de los pantalones y extendió la mano hacia Sora.  
  
- Dime que no es lo que yo creo  
  
Sora miró la mano de Tai, y se asustó mucho. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, huyendo de lo que Tai la estaba enseñando.  
  
- Es....es un dispositivo digital.  
  
- No puede ser un dispositivo. Ya no hay mal en el mundo digimon ¿no?. Eliminamos a Apocalymon... Esto no puede estar aquí...  
  
- Y si ha vuelto...  
  
Los dos se miraban preocupados, intentando averiguar qué iba a pasar después. Entonces el dispositivo comenzó a brillar, una luz cegadora salió de él y envolvió a Tai y a Sora.  
Mientras el resto de los niños estaban en el patio mirando el ordenador de Izzy, ignorando lo que les estaba pasando a Tai y a Sora.  
  
- ¿Qué dice el mensaje Izzy? - dijo TK más curioso que asustado  
  
-Dice.... "Los ocho dispositivos volverán allí donde los Elegidos los dejaron por última vez cuando la oscuridad vuelva de nuevo al mundo. Ellos les mostraran el camino a seguir para derrotar al mal. Los Elegidos deberán recordar lo que vieron cuando los reencontraron"  
  
-¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Matt  
  
- Según Gennai hay un nuevo digimon oscuro que intenta dominar el mundo digimon, y que esto es parte de una profecía que encontró.  
  
- ¿Significa eso que tendremos que volver al mundo digimon? - preguntó Joe  
  
- Eso parece  
  
- Pero...no puedo... mañana tengo un examen..  
  
- Joe no empieces ¿quieres? - replicó Matt  
  
- ¿Y volveré a ver a Palmon?  
  
- Me imagino que sí Mimi. Si tenemos que luchar contra alguien necesitaremos a nuestros digimons.  
  
- ¡Qué bien! Yo echaba mucho de menos a Patamon.  
  
- Y yo a Gatomon.  
  
- Pero... ¿cómo volveremos al mundo digimon? - preguntó Matt  
  
- Es cierto, no tenemos los dispositivos - dijo Mimi  
  
-Bueno... según la profecía los dispositivos deben estar donde los dejamos la última vez. Yo no lo toqué durante la pelea contra Apocalymon, y lo llevaba sujeto a la mochila del ordenador, a si que...  
  
Izzy se estiró para coger la mochila del ordenador, que había dejado en el suelo.  
  
-Lo que pensaba.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Izzy? - preguntó Kari  
  
-Mi dispositivo está aquí, en la mochila, donde lo vi por última vez.  
  
-¿Entonces el mío estará en el bolso?- preguntó Mimi  
  
- Seguramente  
  
-Pues el mío debe estar en mi mochila verde  
  
- Y el mío en la bolsa de deporte en la que llevé a Gomamon.  
  
- El mío está aquí - dijo Matt  
  
- Debemos encontrar todos los dispositivos y ya veremos lo que hacemos -dijo Izzy - seguramente, cuando los tengamos volveremos al mundo digimon.  
  
- Pero hay que avisar a Tai y a Sora - dijo Mimi  
  
- La verdad es que están tardando... - comenzó Izzy - hace mucho que bajaron a cambiarse  
  
- Bajaremos a decírselo -dijo Matt- .Nosotros iremos a hablar con Tai y a meterle prisa, vosotras avisareis a Sora. ¿vale?  
  
- Está bien - contestó Mimi  
  
Entonces bajaron todos juntos a lo vestuarios. Mimi y Kari entraron primero al vestuario de las chicas.  
  
-¿Sora? ¿Estás aquí? - preguntaba Mimi mientras buscaba por todas partes  
  
-Aquí no hay nadie...- dijo Kari un poco preocupada- ¿dónde se habrá metido?  
  
- ¡Chicos aquí no está!. No hay nadie -dijo Mimi mientras salía del vestuario  
  
- ¿Dónde estará? - preguntó Joe - al patio no ha salido  
  
- Preguntaremos a Tai si sabe dónde está - sugirió Matt  
  
Matt abrió la puerta del vestuario, y frente a él vio a Tai y a Sora tendidos en el suelo.  
  
-¡Tai! Tai, ¿estás bien?  
  
-¿Qué habrá pasado? - preguntó Joe  
  
Mimi y Kari entraron rápidamente al ver que pasaba algo raro.  
  
-Hermano estás bien....¿eh?  
  
-¿Qué pasa Kari? - preguntó Izzy  
  
-Es un dispositivo  
  
-Debe ser el de Tai o el de Sora  
  
- Sora.... Sora despierta - continuaba Mimi  
  
- Qué ...qué ha pasado - dijo Tai mientras abría los ojos  
  
- ¡Hermano estás bien!  
  
- Mmmmm.... ¿qué ha sido eso? - dijo Sora mientras se levantaba  
  
- ¡Sora también está bien! - dijo Mimi sonriendo  
  
- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que os ha pasado? - preguntó Joe  
  
- Mejor aún, ¿se puede saber que hacéis los dos juntos en el mismo vestuario y medio desnudos? - preguntó Mimi con picardía, algo raro en ella.  
  
Todos estaban tan preocupados por ellos que no se habían dado cuenta de que los dos sólo llevaban una toalla. Tai y Sora se miraron de arriba a abajo y se empezaron a poner muy colorados. Todos los demás comenzaron a reírse de ellos a carcajadas.  
  
-Cre...creo que mejor me voy a mi vestuario a vestirme ¿eh? - dijo Sora más roja que un tomate intentando eludir el problema.  
  
-Sí, y llévate a Mimi ¿quieres? - dijo Tai  
  
- Vamos Tai... tomátelo como una venganza, por aquella vez en la aldea Koromon  
  
- !Pues véngate de Izzy! -dijo de nuevo, cada vez más rojo  
  
Todos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo, mientras Mimi, Sora y Kari salían del vestuario de los chicos. Tai y Sora se vistieron, y Sora descubrió que también tenía el dispositivo en sus pantalones, justo donde lo vió por última vez. Una vez vestidos, subieron al patio de nuevo y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-A si que.....tenemos que volver al mundo digimon - dijo Sora  
  
- Así es. Gennai ha dicho que debe seguir traduciendo la profecía y que ya contactará con nosotros cuando sepa algo nuevo...-dijo Izzy  
  
- Pero todavía no sabemos qué significa el trozo que nos ha enviado Gennai - dijo Joe muy preocupado  
  
- Lo de que los dispositivos volverán a los Elegidos es bastante evidente.... - explicó Matt - y lo de cuando vuelva la oscuridad también.  
  
- Si...eso sí, pero qué significa lo de que nos mostrarán el camino para derrotar al mal, y qué debemos recordar - dijo Izzy pensativo  
  
-Tal vez....- comenzó Tai  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Tai? - preguntó Matt  
  
- ¿Cómo es la frase entera Izzy?  
  
- Es "Los Elegidos deberán recordar lo que vieron cuando los reencontraron"  
  
- Cuando reencontramos ¿los dispositivos?  
  
- Supongo que sí. ¿En qué piensas Tai?  
  
- Después de quedarme inconsciente vi cosas, gente, voces.... no se  
  
- Tai.., yo también vi cosas raras - dijo Sora  
  
-¿Qué visteis? - preguntó Mimi  
  
- No lo recuerdo muy bien, todo está muy confuso. - dijo Tai mientras bajaba la vista  
  
- Yo tampoco recuerdo casi nada. Recuerdo que vi a Piyomon, una explosión, a nosotros preocupados.... no ...no se  
  
-Yo recuerdo que vi a Kari, nosotros corríamos, recuerdo bolas de fuego que caían del cielo.... no tiene ningún sentido.  
  
- Tenéis que intentar recordar qué visteis. - dijo Izzy - necesitamos saberlo.  
  
- Bueno...se hará lo que se pueda  
  
-Tranquila Sora, ya verás como lo acabas recordando todo.- dijo Mimi tranquilizándola  
  
- Si nuestras vidas dependen de que el cerebro de Tai funcione lo llevamos claro - dijo Matt - podemos darnos por perdidos.  
  
- Oh, vaya Matt, eres muy amable, muchas gracias por confiar en mí.  
  
Todos comenzaron a reírse. Era lo único que podían hacer por ahora. Decidieron buscar cada uno su dispositivo y reunirse a la mañana siguiente una hora antes de las clases.  
  
  
Al día siguiente todos esperaban en la puerta del colegio con sus dispositivos. Sabían que era muy posible que de allí fueran al mundo digimon, por lo que todos estaban preparados por si acaso.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora Izzy? - dijo Tai bostezando  
  
- Qué tal si probamos a ponerlos todos juntos, como cuando tuvimos que volver a por los Amos Oscuros....  
  
- Pues hagámoslo. ¡Llevádnos de nuevo al mundo digimon!  
  
Y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo de nuevo. Una columna multicolor se formó alrededor suyo. Comenzaron a entrar uno por uno en ella, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Matt...  
  
-Vamos Kari te toca - dijo Tai dando un empujoncito a Kari  
  
-Vale  
  
-¿Kari? ¿Hoy no vas a ir a clase?- preguntó un niño que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta  
  
-¿Quién es ese niño Kari?  
  
-Es Daisuke, va a mi clase.  
  
- Daisuke..... De qué me suena ese nombre.... Y su cara... si fuera más mayor....  
  
- No Daisuke -dijo Kari interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tai - dile a la profesora que estoy enferma ¿vale?  
  
Entonces Kari entró en la columna de colores, y detrás de ella Tai, aún pensando de qué podía sonarle ese niño.  
  
La columna les transportó a todos al digimundo una vez más. Cuando despertaron tenían allí a sus digimons, Koromon, Yokomon, Salamon, Tokomon, Tsnomon, Pukamon, Motimon y Tanemon. Todos se pusieron muy contentos al poder ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Entonces apareció del suelo un holograma de Gennai y comenzó a hablar  
  
-Hola niños elegidos... parece que estáis todos bien.  
  
-Sí - dijeron todos  
  
- Bueno, os explicaré por qué estáis de nuevo aquí. Hay un nuevo digimon oscuro, Darkmon, yo no le he visto nunca, y no tengo ni idea de cuanto poder tiene ni dónde está exactamente, pero para que la paz vuelva a este mundo debéis encontrarle y derrotarle.  
  
- Pero si no sabemos dónde está ¿cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarle abuelo?- preguntó Tai  
  
-Eso es cosa vuestra, yo no puedo ayudaros en eso, debéis apañároslas vosotros.  
  
-Pues vaya.  
  
- Bueno.., cuando tenga más noticias de Darkmon o de la profecía contactaré con vosotros ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Espere Gennai - dijo Izzy apresuradamente- ¿Qué hay de los emblemas?  
  
- Los llevais dentro  
  
-¿Dentro?  
  
-Desde la lucha contra Apocalymon ya no necesitais los emblemas materiales.  
  
- Pero..¿Y si fallan?  
  
- No fallarán, tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso. Bueno, ahora debo irme, adiós  
  
- Adiós  
  
- Maldito viejo, nunca nos dice nada claro, y nunca sabe nada -protestó Tai  
  
- Vamos Tai, no te enfades con él. - dijo Koromon tranquilizándole - Hace lo que puede  
  
- Supongo que será eso.  
  
- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Mimi  
  
- Es cierto, no sabemos por donde empezar. - dijo Tanemon  
  
- Y no nos vamos a quedar aquí parados ¿no?- preguntó Pukamon  
  
- Y por qué no . - protestó Joe - Si no sabemos qué hacer lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí.  
  
- A mi no me importa con tal de estar con Sora  
  
- No empieces Yokomon  
  
- Oye Motimon... ¿por qué estáis en este nivel?. Cuando nos fuimos teníais Cuerpo Infantil.  
  
- Bueno Izzy... Cuando nos enteramos de que algo malo estaba pasando decidimos involucrarnos, pero cuando la oscuridad se extendió por el mundo digimon, nuestra energía disminuyó y bajamos todos a este nivel, menos Salamon, siempre ha podido mantenerse un nivel por encima nuestro.  
  
-Ya veo. Bueno ahora que estamos aquí podréis digievolucionar de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Crees que seremos capaces de que digievolucionen sin nuestros emblemas?- preguntó Sora  
  
- Gennai dijo que sí, tenemos que confiar en él.  
  
- Aún no hemos decidido qué vamos a hacer, - dijo TK ansioso - nos vamos o nos quedamos  
  
-Tai es el que suele decidir, que decida él - dijo Matt  
  
- ¿Hermano?  
  
-¡Eh Tai!, baja de las nubes, te estamos hablando - dijo Matt a Tai que estaba pensando sin enterarse de nada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Que no sabemos qué hacer.  
  
- Supongo que deberíamos buscar un sitio mejor para cuando anochezca, tenemos mucho tiempo hasta entonces. Ya veremos mañana...  
  
- Pues vámonos  
  
Todos comenzaron a andar, pero Tai estaba muy pensativo. Koromon y Kari se dieron cuenta de que le pasaba algo, pero no sabían el qué.  
  
-¿En qué piensas hermano?  
  
- En Daisuke  
  
-¿En Daisuke?  
  
-¿Cómo se apellida, Kari?  
  
- Motomiya ¿por?  
  
-¿Tiene algún hermano?  
  
- Una hermana mayor, se llama Jun, creo que es como tú o algo más mayor  
  
- ¿Y no ha venido a casa nunca?  
  
-No, le he conocido hace poco. Quiere jugar al fútbol como tú, no se mucho más de él.  
  
- Pues no se de qué puedo conocerle. Daisuke Motomiya....  
  
-¿Quién es ese? Me suena su nombre - dijo Sora - ¿le conozco?  
  
-¿A tí también te suena?  
  
- Sí, pero no se de qué. ¿Quién es?  
  
- Un compañero de clase de Kari que nos vió irnos  
  
- No se.... A lo mejor es nuestra imaginación, o algún otro Daisuke que conozcamos.  
  
- Es que yo no conozco a ningún Daisuke.  
  
- La verdad es que yo tampoco.  
  
Los niños continuaron andando durante todo el día y acamparon cerca de un lago. Habían tenido un día muy tranquilito, ningún digimon les había atacado aún, y eso era bastante raro. La otra vez les atacaban dos o más digimons en un mismo día.  
Anocheció al fin. Los niños pescaron unos cuantos peces y recogieron algo de fruta para cenar. Encendieron un fuego y se pusieron alrededor suyo. Una vez hubieron cenado todos se fueron a dormir. Pero no se habían percatado de que alguien los vigilaba, Madmon, un digimon con cuerpo infantil.  
  
-Muy pronto niños... muy pronto nos veremos las caras. Averiguaré quien es el Destinado del Mal, y todos moriréis, y yo reinaré en este mundo y en el vuestro. Ya lo veréis, ya lo veréis....  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
Es el primer capítulo y puede que no diga mucho, pero en el segundo la cosa se anima y se pone más interesante. Espero que os haya gustado y que leáis el segundo. Tal vez sea un poco lento, si es así, lo siento.  
Si tenéis dudas, quejas o queréis decirme algo, os espero en  
Taichia2002@yahoo.es  



	2. El primer ataque.¿La primera pérdida?

EPISODIO 2. EL PRIMER ATAQUE. ¿LA PRIMERA PÉRDIDA?  
  
  
  
-¡Koromon! ¿dónde estás? - gritaba Tai de un lado a otro - ¡Koromon es hora de desayunar!  
  
- ¡Tai! ¡Eftoy aquí!  
  
- Se puede saber qué haces  
  
- Comer... - aclaró Koromon con la boca llena de bayas  
  
- Podrías esperarnos a los demás ¿no crees?  
  
- Es que...tenía mucha hambre, y tenían tan buena pinta....  
  
- Cogeremos un puñado y nos las desayunaremos.  
  
- ¡Tai ya vamos a desayunar! - gritó Matt - ¡Como no te des prisa te dejaremos sin nada!  
  
- ¡Ya vamos!  
  
- Oye TK, vete a despertar a las chicas, todavía están dormidas - le pidió Matt mientras ponía un pescado al fuego  
  
- Vale hermano  
  
El desayuno estaba listo. Los chicos habían recogido muchas frutas para desayunar y dejaron que las chicas durmiesen un poco más. Todos se habían levantado muy temprano la noche anterior, además se habían pasado el día dando vueltas sin sentido. Por eso decidieron dejarlas un poco más, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran capaces de apañárselas para buscarse el desayuno. TK fue a despertarlas mientras Tai y Koromon aparecían entre los matorrales con la boca llena.  
  
- Sora... el desayuno ya está. Mimi... Kari...  
  
- Hola TK...- dijo Yokomon  
  
- Hola. Vamos Sora. ¿eh?  
  
- Qué pasa TK - dijo Mimi que ya estaba casi levantada  
  
- Está diciendo algo.  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
- Escucha  
  
- Ha..hay que correr.... huyamos.... la Tormenta de Fuego nos matará.  
  
- Está soñando - dijo Yokomon  
  
- ¿Con nosotros? - preguntó Mimi  
  
- Kari cuidado..... Tai.....  
  
- Eso parece. - dijo TK - Sora despierta.... estás soñando  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿dónde está? -dijo Sora sobresaltada  
  
- ¿Quién? - preguntó TK  
  
- Eh... ha sido un sueño, menudo susto.  
  
- ¿Con qué soñabas Sora? - preguntó Tokomon  
  
- ¿Soñabas con nosotros? - dijo Mimi interrumpiendo a Tokomon  
  
- Si... con un digimon que nos atacaba.  
  
- Pero era un sueño, no te preocupes Sora.- dijo TK- ahora vamos a desayunar.  
  
-Sí, vamos Mimi, despierta a Tanemon, todavía está dormida.  
  
- Probecita, me da pena. Vamos Tanemon, es hora de comer.  
  
- Comidita......, verdurita.....  
  
- Ja, jaja, ja  
  
Todos se reunieron para desayunar. Hacía sol, y la brisa era fresca por lo que se sentaron cerca del lago. Tai rompió el silencio y preguntó a Izzy sobre qué opinaba que deberían hacer después del desayuno. Tai sabía lo que se hacía, si era él el que hablaba sobre qué hacer no podría comer en paz, a si que, se llenó la boca de fruta y escuchó a Izzy muy atento.  
  
- Bueno....- comenzó Izzy - según la profecía que nos mandó Gennai los dispositivos nos mostraran el camino a seguir para vencer al mal,... es posible que ocurra como cuando los usábamos para buscar los otros dispositivos, que reaccionen al ponerlos en una dirección. Entonces sólo tendríamos que seguir el camino que nos indiquen.  
  
- No creo... demasiado fácil. - dijo Matt  
  
- Además no reacciona - dijo Tai poniendo su dispositivo en todas direcciones- Mira, le ponga donde le ponga no pasa nada.  
  
- Es posible que estemos demasiado lejos como para que de señal - aclaró Izzy - tal vez reaccionen en otro momento.  
  
- Pero no nos vamos a poner a dar vueltas por el digimundo hasta que reaccionen - protestó Joe - Ni siquiera sabemos si reaccionaran a algo...  
  
- Yo no puedo andar mucho, me canso enseguida - dijo Mimi  
  
- ¿Y qué hay del resto de la profecía? - preguntó Matt - Lo de que "deberán recordar lo que vieron cuando los reencontraron"  
  
- Pero eso es cosa de Tai y de Sora - dijo TK mirando a los dos - nosotros no vimos nada.  
  
- Hermano, ¿tú has recordado algo?  
  
-Sí bueno....  
  
-¿Has recoradado algo Tai? - le preguntó Izzy  
  
- Si, he soñado parte de lo que vi, al despertarme me he dado cuenta.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho? -preguntó Matt  
  
- Por que no tiene ningún sentido, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Había un chico, parecido a Daisuke, pero más mayor. Él tenía algo..... unas....unas gafas de aviador cuadradas. Entonces yo le daba las mías. También recuerdo que aparecía Metal Greymon, pero no era naranja como siempre, era oscuro.... y había alguien encima suyo. Recuerdo también que ese chico iba con un digimon muy raro, y que le hacía frente....  
  
- ¿Quién es ese Daisuke, Tai? - preguntó Izzy  
  
- Un compañero de mi clase.- le respondó Kari - Él nos vio irnos cuando vosotros ya os habíais ido.  
  
- Es posible que por eso su cara me era familiar, por lo que vi cuando encontré el dispositivo.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas algo más Tai? - preguntó Joe  
  
- No, os lo he contado todo. No creo que nos sirva para nada.  
  
-Puede que Izzy le encuentre algún significado -dijo TK  
  
- ¿Yo?, no sé. Intentaré averiguar qué sentido puede tener. Cuando vuelva Gennai se lo preguntaré, intentaremos averiguar qué digimon raro era el que vistes.  
  
- Por cierto Sora...- dijo Mimi - ¿lo que estabas soñando era algo de lo que viste el otro día?  
  
- Sí, pero lo mío tiene menos sentido que lo de Tai, ni siquiera se como explicarlo. Sólo se que estábamos en peligro, y que pasaba algo, que alguien nos atacaba... No sé nada más.  
  
- Intentaré trabajar en lo de Tai. Pero si volveis a recordar algo decidlo enseguida ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Izzy muy serio  
  
- Sí - respondieron Tai y Sora a la vez.  
  
Cuando todos terminaron de comer, recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a andar . Pero alguien los estaba siguiendo durante todo el camino, era Madmon. Allí estaba de nuevo vigilando a los niños.  
  
- Buscad niños, buscad. Vuestra búsqueda es inútil. Sólo estáis dándome tiempo.  
  
De repente Mimi se paró y se sentó en el suelo. Llevaban varias horas andando y casi era la hora de comer. Entonces Gennai apareció delante de ellos, bueno en realidad era un holograma.  
  
-Hola niños. ¿Qué tal estáis?  
  
-¡¡ Estoy cansada, y tengo hambre, y no quiero dormir otra vez en el suelo!! - gritó Mimi  
  
  
Todos miraban asombrados a Mimi. Después de tanto tiempo no había conseguido acostumbrarse aún a dormir en el suelo. Madmon seguía allí, atento a las palbras de Gennai.  
  
- Bueno niños, quería deciros que se algo nuevo de Darkmon.  
  
- ¿Y qué es, Gennai? - preguntó Izzy  
  
- No puedo decíroslo, el mal puede vigilarnos y no debo revelar nada, podría poner en peligro vuestra vida. Sólo puedo deciros que tenéis que intentar no luchar, que os escondáis, no deben saber dónde estáis. Si os veis involucrados en luchas debéis correr.  
  
- Nuestros digimons son lo suficientemente fuertes, pueden vencer a cualquier enemigo - dijo Tai muy seguro de sí mismo  
  
- No es por eso. No es por la fuerza, es por vosotros. Por favor no luchéis.  
  
- Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Izzy  
  
- No puedo deciroslo. Lo siento  
  
Los niños se quedaron muy preocupados, mirando a sus digimons, intentando averiguar por qué no podían luchar contra nadie. Mientras tanto, Madmon seguía escuchando la conversación.  
  
-Jajaja, jajajaja. ¡Gennai eres un estúpido!. Si les atacan tendrán que defenderse. No conseguirás evitar que encuentre al Destinado del Mal. Además siempre sabré dónde están, no importa dónde se escondan, la energía del Destinado me llevará siempre hacia ellos.  
  
Las palabras de Izzy interrumpieron los pensamientos de Madmon.  
  
-Por cierto Gennai..., Tai vio en un sueño a un digimon que no conocemos... ¿puedes decirnos cuál es?  
  
- ¿Cómo es ese digimon?  
  
- Bueno..., recuerdo que era azul, tenía cola, parecía un dinosaurio, como Agumon. Y recuerdo que tenía una especie de armadura roja y amarilla.  
  
Al oír esas palabras Gennai pareció asustarse, y comenzó a murmurar.  
  
- Debe ser Flamedramon, todavía no han conseguido las visiones correctas, están descontroladas. Espero que consigan controlarlas a tiempo.  
  
- ¡Eh abuelo! - gritó Tai con cara de enfado - habla más alto que no te oímos  
  
- Lo siento, no puedo deciros nada. Si no tenéis nada más me iré.  
  
-Pero Gennai...- dijo Izzy preocupado  
  
- Por cierto, dormir bien. Adiós.  
  
  
Al decir esto la imagen de Gennai desapareció. Todos se quedaron muy pensativos. Izzy miraba su ordenador y miraba a los demás. ¿Por qué no podía decirles qué digimon era ese?. ¿Y de qué forma podía poner sus vidas en peligro el saberlo? Tai estaba muy enfadado y no pudo contenerse.  
  
- ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! ¡Ya me tiene hasta las narices!  
  
-Cálmate Tai -dijo Matt  
  
- A qué habrá venido lo de que durmamos bien - dijo Sora - ¿lo habrá dicho por algo?  
  
- Como no sabe qué decir se dedica a decir estupideces - dijo Tai  
  
- ¡Tai! Cálmate un poco - repitió Matt, pero esta vez con un tono más tajante  
  
- ¿Por qué habrá dicho que no luchemos?- preguntó Izzy - Dijo que no era por la fuerza... entonces... ¿Por qué será?  
  
Todos se quedaron muy pensativos, Tai no dejaba de dar gritos mientras Sora y Koromon le tranquilizaban intentando evitar que Matt se hartara y comenzasen a pelear. Entonces, Madmon comenzó a moverse. En su rostro había una sonrisa diabólica. Sus pupilas comenzaron a hacerse más pequeñas a la par que su sonrisa aumentaba.  
  
-Ahora me toca a mi, vamos a ver qué tal os las arreglais. Jajajaja, jajajaja.  
  
Los niños seguían hablando, sin saber lo que se les venía encima. El ambiente empezaba a estar muy tenso. Tai no dejaba de protestar y Sora y Koromon eran incapaces de hacer que se callara. Matt comenzaba a hartarse, pero Tai no se había dado cuenta.  
  
-¿Tan débiles cree que somos o qué? ¿Es que cree que no somos capaces de enfrentarnos a ningún digimon?  
  
-Tai... si lo ha dicho será por algo - dijo Koromon - Gennai quiere ayudarnos.  
  
- Pero podía haber dicho por qué se supone que no podemos luchar.  
  
- Tai, quieres callarte ya, no me apetece aguantarte - dijo Matt un poco harto  
  
- Pues vete, nadie te ha pedido que te quedes  
  
- A lo mejor el que debería irse eres tú  
  
- Al contrario que tú, yo intento averiguar por qué se supone que no debemos luchar.  
  
- ¡Pues provocándonos dolor de cabeza no vas a lograrlo, a si que cállate!.  
  
- No me da la gana, ¡cállate tú!  
  
-¡¡Chicos!! ¡callaos los dos! - dijo Sora separandoles  
  
- Claro, ahora me toca pelear a mi - murmuró una voz interrumpiéndoles. Todos desviaron sus miradas hacia el lugar del que parecía provenir la voz.  
  
- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? - dijo Joe temblando de miedo mientras miraba asustado a todas partes.  
  
Comenzó a soplar una fría brisa alrededor de los niños. Todos comenzaron a sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Aquella voz era aguda, ensordecedora .Entonces de entre los matorrales salió un digimon con forma de dragón. Era gigantesco y de color oscuro, y con una calavera por casco. Izzy sacó su ordenador y conectó su analizador de digimons.  
  
-Es Dracomon, tipo virus, está en el nivel supremo.  
  
-¿En el supremo? ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Matt desviando su mirada hacia Izzy.  
  
- A lo mejor es bueno - dijo TK inocentemente  
  
- ¿De verdad crees que esa cosa puede ser buena? - dijo Tai con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Pues reza por que lo sea - replicó Matt que todavía seguía cabreado por la discusión con Tai.  
  
- Bueno.... quién quiere morir primero - dijo Dracomon mientras miraba a los niños  
  
- A mi no me mires, yo soy muy joven, y demasiado guapa. ¡Y tengo que volver a mi casa ! - gritaba Mimi llorando  
  
-Mmmm. Tal vez querais morir todos juntos con la pesada esa.  
  
- ¿Pesada yo?  
  
- Pues morid juntos. ¡¡Tormenta de Fuego!!  
  
El cielo se volvió oscuro, y el viento comenzó a soplar. Los oscuros nubarrones chocaban unos contra otros provocando rayos que atravesaban el cielo. Sora estaba mirando al cielo, asustada y sorprendida. Todo aquello era lo que había sucedido en su sueño, lo que había visto cuando se desmayó en los vestuarios. Entonces miró a Tai, que no parecía sorprenderse tanto como ella. Él estaba mirando al cielo, con los puños apretados, esperando a lo que iba a pasar para saber qué hacer. Una gota de sudor recorría su frente, sus pupilas se dilataron y parecía asustado. Entonces tomó aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-¡¡Corred!!. ¡Vienen hacia a nosotros!  
  
El grito de Tai la hizo reaccionar. Del cielo estaban callendo numerosas bolas de fuego que volaban hacia ellos. Tai sabía que aunque sus digimons digievolucionasen no podrían hacer nada contra aquellos meteoritos. Todos comenzaron a correr como nunca habían corrido, todos menos Kari. Tenía tanto miedo que estaba paralizada, ni siquiera era capaz de articular una sola palabra.  
Tai se paró en seco y se dió la vuelta. Vio que su hermana no se movía y que una de las bolas de fuego se dirigía hacia ella irremediablemente. Salamon ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo. La bola de fuego estaba cada vez más cerca, y Kari seguía sin moverse. Ya muy cerca de ella, Tai saltó y la empujó contra el suelo. Pero ya era tarde. Antes de que Tai llegara al suelo la bola reventó, y la explosión dio de lleno a los dos.  
Al explotar, todos se sobrecogieron y se echaron al suelo. Al levantarse vieron que Tai no estaba con ellos, y volvieron sus miradas hacia donde había sido la explosión. Allí, tendidos en el suelo estaban Tai y Kari. Al comprender lo que había pasado Koromon digievolucionó. En sus ojos había rabia, ira, preocupación y resignación. Agumon reunió todo su valor y se lanzó hacia Dracomon.  
  
- Maldito seas Dracomon, te venceré, lo haré por Tai.  
  
- No me digas - le respondió Dracomon con una sonrisa burlona  
  
- Llama Bebé, Llama Bebé  
  
Las dos Llama Bebés atravesaron a Dracomon mientras su risa se clavaba en los oídos de los niños. Agumon estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez, estaba decidido a atacar de nuevo. Por su cabeza pasaban todos los momentos peligrosos por los que había pasado junto a Tai, y recordó la vez en que le salvó del Kuwagamon del desierto de Etemon.  
  
- Tai lo haría por mí - dijo Agumon lleno de rabia - Él no se rendiría, él haría lo imposible.  
  
- Es muy interesante ¿sabes?. ¿Por qué no escribes un libro? - preguntó Dracomon burlándose de Agumon .  
  
- Lo pagarás  
  
- Lo siento, pero ahora debo irme, tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos ajustaremos las cuentas ¿eh renacuajo? - dijo Dracomon mientras desaparecía poco a poco, volviéndose traslúcido.  
  
-No permitiré que te vayas  
  
- No puedes seguirme. Jajajaja, lo siento, pero sólo eres un lento gusano, hasta otra...Jajajaja  
  
Dichas estas palabras su cuerpo desapareció del todo, y Agumon no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se quedó donde estaba, cabizbajo, triste por haber fracasado. Todos estaban igual, asustados y extrañados por la actitud de Dracomon. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Hermano?... despierta por favor - dijo Kari sollozando - No puedes morir así.  
  
Kari había despertado. estaba de rodillas en el suelo y tenía a Tai entre sus brazos, totalmente inmóvil. Kari lo acunaba mientras lloraba, en un intento de que despertase. Pasó su mano por la cabeza de Tai y notó que algo iba mal. Al mirarse aquella pequeña mano, descubrió que estaba llena de sangre. Más gotas de sangre caían al suelo, y recorrían las piernas de la pequeña Kari. Entonces comenzó a llorar más fuerte, impidiendo casi su respiración.  
  
- Tai por favor... , despierta... - continuaba diciendo entre lágrimas  
  
  
  
  
Uy, uy, uy. Esto se pone interesante. Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto tendréis el tercer capítulo de "Digimon Gaiden". Si tenéis dudas, quejas o cualquier cosa, escribidme 


	3. El ataque a los más pequeños

  
EPISODIO 3. EL ATAQUE A LOS MÁS PEQUEÑOS  
  
Tai estaba en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre las rodillas de Kari, mientras la sangre corría a través de las piernas de la pequeña. Los demás se habían quedado totalmente quietos desde la huída de Dracomon, no eran capaces de reaccionar. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas que necesitaban tiempo para asimilarlas. Entonces, Joe salió de su atontamiento, y corrió hacia Kari. Al verle todos los demás reaccionaron y corrieron detrás suyo. Todos menos Agumon, que se había quedado en el mismo sitio. Se sentía triste y humillado, sentía que había fracasado de la forma más terrible posible. Pensaba que no era lo bastante bueno por haber dejado a Tai así. Sus pequeños ojos verdes estaban fijos en el suelo mirando a la nada. Ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para ir con Tai. Mientras, todos habían llegado junto a Tai y Kari. En sus caras había preocupación y miedo.  
  
- Joe.... va a ponerse bien ¿verdad? - dijo Kari mirando a Joe fijamente.  
  
- Eso espero, es mi responsabilidad, debo cuidaros a todos - dijo Joe mientras ponía su mano en el cuello de Tai.  
  
- ¿Qué haces Joe? - preguntó TK con los ojos llorosos  
  
- Comprobar que hay esperanza... - respondió cabizbajo.  
  
- Está vivo ¿verdad Joe? - preguntó Mimi, mientras rezaba por que la respuesta fuera sí.  
  
- Joe ¿le encuentras el pulso? - dijo Izzy mientras se arrodillaba junto a Joe  
  
-¡¡Jajajaja!! - gritó Joe muy sonriente - ¡tiene pulso! ¡Está vivo!  
  
-Tai aguantaría cualquier cosa - dijo Matt con una gran sonrisa  
  
Al oír que los niños y los digimons celebraban que Tai siguiera con vida, Agumon reaccionó, y corrió entre lágrimas a ver a su compañero.  
  
- ¡¡Tai!! TaiTaiTaiTai. Vas a ponerte bien ya verás.  
  
- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es evitar que siga sangrando - dijo Joe muy metido en su papel y tragando saliva para aguantar el mareo que sentía al ver sangre.  
  
- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? - preguntó Sora aún algo asustada - Yo no tengo nada que nos pueda servir.  
  
- Yo traje algunas cosas, sabía que podían sernos útiles. Habrá que taparle la herida....  
  
Joe comenzó a hurgar en la bolsa que llevaba. Sacó una venda, y unos pañuelos blancos. Puso los pañuelos en la herida, y mientras Sora los sujetaba, él puso la venda alrededor de la cabeza de Tai. Una vez tapada la herida de la cabeza, Joe comprobó que le estaba subiendo la fiebre a Tai. Mandó a Matt y a Izzy a buscar agua, y traer la más fría que encontrasen en una botella que les dio. Entonces, sacó una pequeña manta y tapó a Tai con ella. Kari y TK miraban lo que Joe hacía con mucha curiosidad, intentando aprender algo. Poco después volvieron corriendo Matt e Izzy con el agua. Joe cogió un par de pañuelos, los dobló, los empapó con el agua y se los puso a Tai en la frente. Entonces se sentó en el suelo y suspiró.  
  
- Yo ya no puedo hacer nada más, espero que le baje pronto la fiebre, es lo que más daño le hace.  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó Mimi  
  
- No podemos irnos de aquí, no podemos ir con Tai de un lado a otro - respondió Matt, que parecía intentar sustituir a Tai en su papel de líder - debemos esperar hasta que se recupere, no tenemos más remedio.  
  
El cielo se empezó a volver rosado y amarillento, y algunas estrellas salpicaban las nubes que cada vez se distinguían menos del resto del cielo. La noche se les echaba encima. Entre todos recogieron leña y consiguieron comida para la cena. Prepararon una hoguera y Agumon la encendió. Se sentaron alrededor de ella y comenzaron a comer. Todos estaban preocupados y no comían demasiado. Sora notó que el ambiente estaba tenso, y que Izzy estaba muy pensativo. En un intento de distraer la atención de los demás rompió el silencio que reinaba alrededor de aquella hoguera y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Izzy... ¿en qué piensas?  
  
- Hay algo que no me encaja.  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
-¿Recordáis el ataque de Dracomon?. Había muchas bolas de fuego que caían del cielo ¿no?  
  
-Sí ¿y?  
  
- Y a Tai le alcanzó una ¿no?  
  
- A dónde quieres llegar - preguntó Matt muy intrigado uniéndose a la conversación  
  
- Le alcanzó UNA, ¿qué paso con las otras?. No recuerdo que ni una sóla más estallase. Estamos hablando de que un montón de bolas de fuego caen del cielo, una alcanza a uno de nosotros, lo deja malherido ¿y las otras desaparecen?  
  
-Es cierto - dijo Matt muy sorprendido  
  
- ¿Qué pasó con las otras? - preguntó Sora pensativa - a lo mejor eran falsas y sólo una era la que iba a estallar.  
  
- Pues yo lo que no entiendo es por qué se fue - dijo Joe interrumpiendo a Sora  
  
- A lo mejor se asustó - respondió Mimi  
  
- No lo creo - dijo Joe mientras se colocaba las gafas - Agumon no había ultradigievolucionado, ¿por qué iba a asustarse un digimon en el nivel supremo de un digimon en el nivel Infantil?  
  
- No tengo ni idea - respondió Izzy mientras bajaba la cabeza intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Los digimons estaban ya dormidos cerca del fuego, junto a TK, que también se había dejado vencer por el sueño. Agumon estaba junto a Tai, sin decir nada, mirando atentamente a su compañero. Sora volvió a romper el silencio  
  
- Bueno... creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos todos a dormir. Puede que mañana veamos las cosas más claras.  
  
- Sí, además Gennai dijo que teníamos que dormir bien -dijo Izzy levantándose del suelo  
  
- No podemos hacer nada mejor por ahora... - añadió Joe mientras se levantaba.  
  
Joe fue hacia Tai, se arrodilló y le puso una mano en la frente y la otra en la suya.  
  
- ¿Qué tal está, Joe? - preguntó Sora mientras se levantaba  
  
- Todavía tiene la fiebre muy alta, espero que le baje esta noche...  
  
- Seguro que mañana está mejor, ya lo verás Joe - le dijo Sora intentando tranquilizar a Joe. - Tai tiene la cabeza muy dura.  
  
- Por cierto ¿vamos a dejarle así? ¿solo? - preguntó Izzy un poco extrañado  
  
- Yo me quedaré con él, no os preocupéis - respondió Agumon sin ni siquiera mirarles. Por su mente pasaban muchos pensamientos. Los demás lo sabían y prefirieron dejar a Agumon, pues de todos modos nunca conseguirían que cambiase de opinión.  
  
- Pues yo me quedo con él - dijo Kari apresuradamente mientras se levantaba del suelo - yo tengo la culpa de que esté así, él quiso protegerme, es culpa mía...  
  
- No digas tonterías Kari, yo lo siento más que tú. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar y no pude impedirlo - dijo Sora enfadada y con los ojos a punto de llorar.  
  
Todos miraron a Sora muy extrañados. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?. Sora se dejó caer en el suelo, se puso las manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar. Entre sollozos y como pudo les explicó a todos que había soñado todo lo que había ocurrido, y que fue una de las cosas que vio en el vestuario, pero que estaba tan asustada por ocurrir todo con tanta exactitud que fue incapaz de reaccionar. Todos miraron a Sora tristes y pensativos. ¿Era ese el poder de los dispositivos del que se hablaba en la profecía?. Y si era así, ¿sólo Tai y Sora lo habían obtenido?, ¿por qué solo ellos y no los ocho?.  
Mientras, Madmon estaba en su guarida, yendo de un lado a otro.  
  
-Maldito crío entrometido, pero sigue vivo... , lo primero que tendré que hacer será encargarme de él por si acaso, no quiero correr riesgos. Después pondré a prueba a los dos más pequeños, no debe perder el tiempo. La verdad es que dudo mucho que sean ellos. Si no lo son ya habrá tres menos, los pequeños y la chica pesada.  
  
Cuando Sora dejó de llorar todos se fueron a dormir, incluida Kari, pues Sora la había convencido de que Tai jamás querría que ella no durmiera una noche por él, y que se pondría muy triste. Agumon no se alejó en toda la noche de Tai. Su mirada seguía perdida, y de vez en cuando murmuraba, siempre lo mismo  
  
- Si hubiese digievolucionado antes... mi deber es protegerle y no lo he hecho... soy un fracaso...  
  
Al pobre Agumon le atacaba una y otra vez la misma idea. Sabía que si él hubiera reaccionado a tiempo Tai estaría bien, y eso le comía por dentro. La moral de Agumon fue decayendo según pasaba la noche, esperando a que Tai despertara. Las horas pasaban y el cielo comenzó a aclararse. La mañana se acercaba y pronto despertaría todo el mundo. Agumon se levantó y susurró a Tai al oído.  
  
- Voy a ir a por tu desayuno, seguro que tienes hambre cuando te despiertes.  
  
  
Entonces se alejó poco a poco de Tai hasta desaparecer entre unos matorrales. Justo cuando se fue, una extraña figura salió de entre los árboles. Parecía un Vegiemon, pero era muy oscuro y tenía una calavera blanca en su cabeza. Era Dark Vegiemon. Llevaba una botellita entre sus ramas, con un líquido oscuro y humeante. Se acercó a Tai, muy enfadado, mientras hablaba solo.  
  
- Estúpido digimon... creí que nunca se iría. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ¿sabes?  
  
Entonces cogió la botella y la volcó en la boca de Tai.  
  
-Bebe, chaval, bebe  
  
Por alguna extraña razón Tai pareció oírle, y comenzó a beber poco a poco hasta que se lo bebió todo.  
  
- Ahora comenzarás a soñar... el sueño se convertirá en pesadilla..., y cuando termine, todo habrá acabado.  
  
Aquel oscuro digimon que había aparecido entre las sombras desapareció entre ellas. Tai comenzó a ponerse inquieto, empezó a sudar, y a hablar. Lo que había dicho aquel digimon parecía empezar a cumplirse, Tai estaba soñando....  
  
-Kari.... Agumon..... - dijo Tai moviéndose de un lado a otro  
  
(El sueño)  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? Pensé que no lo contaba - dijo Tai mirándose las manos - pero... ¿dónde están todos?  
  
Tai comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Lejos de él estaban Mimi y Joe, tendidos en el suelo y totalmente quietos.  
  
- ¿Mimi?. ¿Joe? - dijo mientras los miraba asustado. Entonces una voz hizo desviar su mirada hacia otro lado. Era la voz de Izzy, y estaba pidiendo ayuda, llamando a Tentomon. Entonces se oyó una explosión y la voz de Izzy dejó de oírse. Tai comenzó a llamar a gritos a su pequeño amigo, pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces oyó a Matt, y comenzó a buscarle por todas partes. Cuando le encontró estaba tirado en el suelo, llamando a Gabumon. Pero no estaba solo, frente a él estaba Etemon, que extendió su mano hacia Matt lanzando su "Espíritu Oscuro". Tras la explosión ambos desaparecieron. El corazón de Tai empezó a sobrecogerse, estaba asustado y no sabía qué estaba pasando. Sin darse cuenta se le acercó Sora por la espalda, junto con Kari. Las dos estaban llorando.  
  
- Tai, ayúdanos por favor - dijo Sora poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tai.  
  
Tai se asustó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Se fue a acercar, intentando abrazarlas por estar vivas, pero las dos empezaron a alejarse sin que Tai fuera capaz de alcanzarlas. Tai las llamaba y corría lo más deprisa que podía, pero no era capaz de llegar a ellas. Entonces oyó otra voz. "Corriente sangrienta" dijo. Era Myotismon. Un látigo rojo se precipitó sobre Sora y Kari y las dos desparecieron tras un terrible grito de dolor que atravesó la mente de Tai. No pudo soportarlo más. Tai comenzó a llorar, asustado y deprimido, y sin saber a dónde ir. Entonces apareció Agumon. Su cuerpo se descomponía en minúsculas partículas, en datos digitales como le había explicado Izzy una vez. Los ojos de Tai se quedaron fijos en Agumon. Su pequeño digimon estaba desapareciendo por momentos. Tai comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de contener una sola lágrima.  
  
- No me olvides nunca Tai - le dijo justo antes de desaparecer.  
  
Tai no lo pudo soportar más y gritó con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-¡¡¡NNNOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡AGUMON!!!  
  
Tai se levantó muy sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor y vio a todos dormidos. Se dio cuenta entonces de que todo había sido un sueño. Se incorporó un poco y se quitó la manta de encima. No comprendía muy bien lo que había pasado. Vio que pronto iba a amanecer, a si que decidió no volver a acostarse. Le dolía la cabeza como si le hubiese pasado un tranvía por encima. Al echarse una mano a la cabeza descubrió la venda y se la empezó a quitar.  
  
- ¿Quién me habrá puesto esto?. Si no me pasa nada. Seguro que ha sido Joe, con lo exagerado que es...  
  
Tai cogió sus gafas y se las puso en lugar de la venda. Luego recogió sus guantes y sus zapatillas, y se los puso. Mientras se vestía pensaba en Dracomon, en quien lo habría vencido, y en qué podría haber pasado. Entonces se acordó de Kari, y fue corriendo hacia ella. Estaba dormida junto a Sora, con Salamon y Yokomon. Sonrió al ver que estaba bien. Entonces se percató de algo. Miró a los otros digimons, Tanemon, Tokomon, Tsunomon, Motimon y Pukamon.  
  
-Qué extraño...- pensó mientras los volvía a mirar una y otra vez - o no han digievolucionado, o la pelea ha sido tan terrible que se han quedado sin energía.  
  
Mientras pensaba en esto, algo se le subió encima y le abrazó. Giró la cabeza para ver qué era. Era Agumon. Los dos se pusieron a dar saltos y a pegar gritos, y acabaron despertando a todos. Kari se lanzó sobre Tai que llevaba a Agumon encima, cayéndose los tres al suelo. La pequeña Kari apretaba con fuerza a su querido hermano. Todos se alegraban de ver que Tai estaba bien. Entonces Joe miró a su cabeza y vio que no llevaba la venda.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber por qué te has quitado la venda?  
  
- Pues por que no tengo nada, ¿por qué me la pusisteis?  
  
- Tai... tenías una brecha en la cabeza, y te la pusimos para que dejara de sangrar  
  
- Qué dices, tú viste visiones. Creo que deberías cambiarte las gafas Joe.  
  
- ¡No seas tonto Tai todos lo vimos!  
  
- Joe tiene razón - dijo Sora acercándose a Tai- no puede habérsete curado ya  
  
- Mírame la cabeza si quieres, no tengo nada.  
  
- Yo paso - dijo Matt - seguro que tiene piojos  
  
Tai lanzó una mirada asesina a Matt mientras Sora y Joe miraban la cabeza a Tai. No encontraron nada.  
  
- No puede haberse curado mágicamente. - exclamó Joe asustado- ¿Y la fiebre? Seguro que todavía tienes fiebre.  
  
- ¿Fiebre?. Pues no lo creo  
  
- ¡Anoche tenías mucha fiebre Tai! - dijo Joe cada vez más exaltado  
  
- Pues no tengo nada, estoy perfectamente. Si tenía algo me lo debió curar aquel potingue que me disteis, que por cierto, sabía a rayos.  
  
- ¿Potingue? ¿Qué potingue? - preguntaron todos a la vez  
  
- Tai no te hemos dado nada - continuó Agumon - no supimos qué darte.  
  
Tai miraba a todos dudoso de qué pensar. Creía estar seguro de haber tomado algo, pero si todos lo decían....  
  
- Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ¿no? - dijo Tai quitando importancia al mal sabor de boca que le recordaba haber tomado algo.  
  
- No tan deprisa, ¿no queréis jugar conmigo? - preguntó una sombra que se movía entre los matorrales  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Tai desafiante  
  
- Me llamo Metal Rivermon, ¿no dice eso tu ordenador?  
  
Izzy cogió su ordenador rápidamente. Efectivamente, ese era su nombre. Un digimon tipo virus y...en el nivel Supremo. Aquel digimon tenía aspecto de tiburón metálico con patas, y no tenía cara de buenas intenciones. Sin decir nada más se dispuso a atacar.  
  
- Colmillos de Mar - gritó sonriendo  
  
De entre la tierra aparecieron dos pequeñas torres puntiagudas blancas, una bajo TK y otra debajo de Kari. Aquellas torres crecieron, y TK y Kari quedaron atrapados en sus puntas. Los dos pequeños gritaban muy asustados mientras sus hermanos les llamaban.  
  
- Maldito seas, eres un cobarde - dijo Tai amenazándole- atrévete a enfrentarte a mí.  
  
- Me gusta tu actitud..., es digna del auténtico Destinado.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
- Burbuja de conexión -dijo de nuevo  
  
Una burbuja se empezó a formar alrededor de Salamon y de Tokomon. Al darse cuenta los dos reaccionaron.  
Tokomon digievoluciona en..............Patamon  
Salamon digievoluciona en..............Gatomon  
Pero la burbuja se cerró justo después de que digievolucionaran. Los dos comenzaron a luchar por salir de allí, pero no servía de nada.  
  
- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - preguntó Matt muy extrañado  
  
- No quiero que se entrometan  
  
- Este bicho está loco - dijo Tai - Suelta a mi hermana y a TK ahora mismo o te las verás conmigo  
  
- Inténtalo y verás lo que sucede  
  
- ¡Matt, ataquémosle!  
  
- Está bien, ¡Tsunomon digievoluciona!  
  
Tsnomon digievoluciona en.................Gabumon  
Gabumon ultardig....  
  
- ¡Detente! - gritó Tai  
  
- ¿Pero bueno, qué es lo que pasa? - exclamó Matt un poco confuso  
  
- Lo que pasa es que cuanta más energía tengan vuestros digimons, peor lo pasarán vuestros hermanos.  
  
Matt miró las torres donde estaban TK y Kari. Las bases se habían llenado de púas al digievolucionar Tsunomon.  
  
- Bueno niños.... ¿qué vais a hacer ahora?  
  
- Tai ¿que hacemos? - preguntó Joe  
  
- Vosotros manteneros al margen, esto es cosa mía y de Matt  
  
Por alguna razón aquellas palabras les inspiraron algo de esperanza, a todos menos a Matt.  
  
- Y qué sugieres que hagamos, hay que salvar a TK - exclamó Matt impaciente y enfadado  
  
- Tú sígueme la corriente  
  
- ¿Qué os pasa?. ¿Es qué dependéis de lo que diga él?. ¿Es que es vuestro líder?  
  
- Y a ti que te importa si es nuestro líder o no - dijo Sora intentando entrar en la pelea  
  
Metal Rivermon se enfadó. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Cansado de esperar volvió a picar a Tai y a Matt.  
  
- ¿Es que no vais a hacer nada para salvar a vuestros hermanos?  
  
- Te propongo un cambio - dijo Tai muy decidido - Cógeme a mí y suéltales a ellos.  
  
- Eso no vale, son dos por el precio de uno  
  
- Entonces cógeme a mí también - dijo Matt sin saber aún qué era lo que se proponía Tai - cámbiame por mi hermano.  
  
- Está bien, creo que será más divertido así.  
  
Metal Rivermon alzó una de sus garras, y mientras las descendía las torres bajaban poco a poco. Una vez abajo, los dos pequeños estaban libres.  
  
  
- Y ahora... vosotros  
  
- Matt ¡corre! - gritó Tai mientras comenzaba a correr alejándose de Matt y de Metal Rivermon - ¡No dejes que te coja, es nuestra oportunidad!  
  
Matt reaccionó y comenzó a corre en dirección contraria a la de Tai .  
  
- ¡Chicos! ¡digievolucionad ahora! - dijo Tai mientras seguía corriendo  
  
- Adelante - ordenaron todos a sus digimons. Rápidamente obedecieron.  
  
Yokomon digievoluciona en.......Piyomon  
Piyomon digievoluciona en....... Birdramon  
Motimon digievoluciona en......Tentomon  
Tentomon digievoluciona en..........Kabuterimon  
......... y así fueron digievolucionando uno tras otro  
Agumon ultradigievoluciona en.........War Greymon  
Gabumon ultradigievoluciona en..........Metal Garurumon  
  
- ¡Atacad! - gritaron todos  
  
- Alas de Meteoro  
- Mega Explosión  
- Arpón Mortal  
- Ataque de Espinas  
- Aliento Congelante  
- Fuerza de Gea  
  
Metal Rivermon consiguió esquivar todos los ataques. Paro se enfadó mucho, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su respiración se aceleró. No parecía estar contento de poder pelear contra War Greymon y Metal Garurumon.  
  
- Malditos críos, cuando encuentre al Destinado arreglaremos cuentas.  
  
Comenzó andar apresuradamente hacia Matt. Sus ojos estaban rojos de ira, necesitaba descargarla sobre alguien, y Matt era el que estaba más cerca. Lanzó una de sus aletas metálicas contra él. Aquella aleta dio de lleno a Matt, derribándole contra el suelo. Metal Garurumon fue a atacar a Metal Rivermon, pero ya no estaba allí. Todos comenzaron a correr hacia Matt, mientras los digimons iban bajando de nivel.  
  
- Matt ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Tai que fue el primero en llegar  
  
- Si, eso creo. Por poco me parte en dos.- respondió Matt mientras se levantaba frotándose la espalda, dolorida por el golpe.  
  
- Hermano, ¿estás bien? - dijo TK mientras llegaba corriendo  
  
- Sí, no me ha pasado nada  
  
- ¡Matt! ¿estás bien? - gritaba Gabumon mientras se abría paso en el corrillo que habían formado entre todos.  
  
- Si, si . Tranquilizaos todos  
  
- Gracias por salvarme hermano.  
  
- La verdad... es que fue idea de Tai. - aclaró Matt mientras miraba a Tai, que tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quitando importancia a lo que había hecho.  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste que nos soltarían, Tai? - le preguntó Kari  
  
- La verdad es que no lo sabía, sólo pensé que tenía cara de tonto, y que tal vez os soltaría antes de cogernos a nosotros  
  
-Ya me extrañaba a mí que Tai hubiese planeado algo tan complicado - dijo Matt mirando desafiante a Tai  
  
- Por lo menos a mí se me ocurrió algo ¿no?  
  
- Te acaba de dejar por los suelos Matt - dijo Sora mientras se reía - ¿quieres un recogedor?  
  
  
Todos comenzaron a reírse. Ese día había empezado bien. Pero ¿quién era el Destinado?. ¿y por qué había dicho Gennai aquellas cosas?¿Por qué había dado Dark Vegiemon aquel líquido a Tai? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, ¿qué tal?. Como veis, no he matado a Tai, sería un sacrilegio. En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyéndolo, que se empieza a poner interesante... 


	4. Aparece el Destinado

EPISODIO 4. APARECE EL DESTINADO  
  
  
  
Después de la pelea contra Metal Rivermon, los ocho niños y sus digimons decidieron cambiarse de lugar, porque les habían atacado dos digimons supremos en el mismo lugar mientras ellos estaban allí. Tai y Matt no dejaban de darle vueltas a lo que dijo Metal Rivermon, lo del Destinado.  
  
-Oye Izzy - comenzó Tai - ¿qué crees que es eso del Destinado?  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
- Es cierto - dijo Matt - Metal Rivermon dijo algo sobre encontrar al Destinado.  
  
- No lo se, tal vez en la profecía venga algo de ese, sea quien sea. Pero hasta que Gennai no lo traduzca... no vamos a saberlo.  
  
-¿Crees que será un digimon malvado? - preguntó Sora  
  
- Es posible... dijo que cuando le encontrase arreglaría cuentas con nosotros - dijo Tai mientras se paraba - a lo mejor es que le va a ayudar.  
  
- ¿Creeis que será Darkmon? - preguntó Matt mientras se daba la vuelta  
  
- Es una posibilidad... - respondió Izzy muy pensativo - Gennai dijo que no le había visto, y que no sabía nada de él. Además, por ahora nosotros tampoco sabemos nada de él.  
  
- A lo mejor Dracomon y Metal Seadramon trabajan para él - dijo Agumon mirando a Tai, que estaba aún pensando en lo del Destinado.  
  
- ¿Por qué se pondrían dos digimons supremos a trabajar para otro digimon? - preguntó Joe algo exaltado - no tiene ningún sentido  
  
- No... a menos que el poder de Darkmon sea mayor - aclaró Izzy  
  
-Pero si es mayor que el de un digimon supremo... ¿debe de ser muy fuerte? - dijo Mimi mirando a Palmon - ¿creéis que podremos vencerle?  
  
-Gennai dijo que no luchásemos, pero no por la diferencia de poder... - continuó Izzy  
  
- A lo mejor lo dijo para que no nos preocupásemos - dijo Sora  
  
- Pues yo no creo que sean tan fuertes para estar en el nivel supremo - dijo Agumon muy seguro de sí mismo  
  
- Vamos Agumon, no te hagas el duro - le dijo Tai mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza a toda velocidad  
  
- Agumon tiene razón - dijo Gabumon interrumpiendo a Tai - No creo que tuvieran tanta fuerza.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Matt  
  
- Porque esquivaron los ataques - aclaró Tentomon  
  
- ¿Por qué iban a gastar aliento intentando esquivar nuestros ataques si los pueden parar con la mano? - continuó Gomamon  
  
- Y cuando Gabumon y yo ultradigievolucionamos, MetalRivermon salió corriendo... - dijo Agumon  
  
-Yo no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí - dijo Izzy echándose las manos a la cabeza - Los digimons no pelean contra nosotros teniendo ventaja, sus ataques no tienen ningún sentido, Gennai no nos dice nada... Empiezo a pensar que esto es una broma pesada.  
  
Continuaron un rato pensando en todas las cosas que le estaban pasando y siguieron andando. Era un día muy agradable, la brisa era fresca y suave, el sol brillaba y apenas hacía calor. Al llegar a lo alto de un monte, vieron algo a lo lejos. Tai sacó su catalejo y vio que eran unas ruinas. Todos bajaron el monte corriendo y llegaron hasta ellas en poco tiempo. Miles de inscripciones y dibujos llenaban las paredes. Al verlos, los ojos de Izzy comenzaron a brillar, por fin podría hacer algo divertido. Sacó su ordenador y comenzó a teclear. Los demás empezaron a explorar el lugar.  
Mientras tanto, Madmon estaba en su guarida, contemplando una pared. En ella había ocho imágenes, cada una de un niño y su emblema. Las de Mimi, Kari y TK estaban tachadas, y las de Tai y Matt rodeadas por círculos. Madmon tenía una gran sonrisa y una mirada malévola, y sus ojos, amarillos y dilatados, eran lo que más destacaba en aquel oscuro lugar.  
  
- Seguro que es uno de estos dos... los demás no se involucraron en la pelea. ¡Mi Destino se acerca! - gritaba mientras emitía agudas carcajadas que resonaban por todo el lugar.  
  
Las carcajadas llegaron a las ruinas donde estaban los ocho niños. Todos comenzaron a mirar al techo, intentando averiguar de dónde procedía aquel sonido tan tétrico. Al no ver nada, Tai lo ignoró y siguió husmenando entre las piedras. Agumon iba junto a él, mirando hacia todos lados sin entender lo que ponía en aquellas paredes. Izzy estaba en el suelo tecleando, mirando muy fijamente las inscripciones. Joe, Sora y sus digimons miraban con curiosidad lo que Izzy iba escribiendo. TK, Kari y Mimi estaban fuera, correteando, persiguiendo a sus digimons. Matt estaba parado en medio de la sala mirando hacia todos lados.  
  
- ¿Qué buscas Tai?- le preguntó Agumon mientras Tai levantaba todas las piedras que encontraba  
  
- No sé... tengo curiosidad...  
  
Vio unas escaleras y subió por ellas, llegando a un altar de piedra. Allí había siete esferas de cristal formando un círculo, con una negra en el centro del círculo. Cada esfera tenía una especie de humo de colores en su interior, rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, gris, morado y naranja. Al acercarse, la bola naranja comenzó a brillar, pero Tai la ignoró y siguió mirando las demás cosas.  
  
-¿Qué es esto Tai? - le preguntó Agumon  
  
- No lo se... pero yo ya he visto esto antes. Las ruinas, las esferas...  
  
- ¿Dónde?. ¿Aquel sueño que tuviste antes de llegar aquí?  
  
- Sí, recuerdo que pasaban más cosas.... pero ¿el qué? - dijo mientras cabizbajo puso sus dos manos en el altar  
  
Entonces una columna de luz negra salió de las esfera central hacia el techo. Al verla Tai se asustó y levantó las manos. Debajo de aquella esfera negra había un dispositivo tallado en la piedra, con las rayitas que aparecían cuando los digimons digievolucionaban. Tai cogió la bola para ver mejor el dibujo de la piedra. Entonces todo comenzó a moverse, parecía un terremoto. las paredes temblaban, y del techo caían pequeñas piedras. Entonces un extraño digimon salió del suelo y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Nadie debe profanar los tesoros del Destinado - dijo con una voz grave  
  
- Ya recuerdo lo que pasaba después - dijo Tai algo asustado pero sin perder la sonrisa  
  
- ¿Qué pasaba Tai?  
  
- ¡Que nos atacaban! - gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres  
  
- ¡Espérame! - dijo Agumon. Entonces se tropezó y comenzó a rodar por las escaleras. Agumon se llevó a Tai por delante, y los dos llegaron al final de las escaleras bastante doloridos. Todos los miraron extrañados, no se habían enterado de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Matt muy sorprendido  
  
- El sueño, ¿Sora lo recuerdas? - dijo Tai ignorando a Matt  
  
- ¿El sueño? - preguntó Sora mirando a Tai sin entender a qué se refería. Entonces miró hacia arriba y vio a aquel digimon en lo más alto de los escalones. - ¡a correr!  
  
Todos salieron corriendo de allí perseguidos por el digimon.  
  
- ¡Tai qué le has hecho! - exclamó Tentomon  
  
- No le he hecho nada. Él nos atacó a nosotros  
  
- ¿Tai has cogido una esfera? - preguntó Sora mientras iba recordando lo que vio en el sueño  
  
- ¿Esfera? - preguntó mientras recordaba. Aún llevaba en la mano aquella esfera negra que estaba en el centro del altar.  
  
- ¡Dásela, es lo que quiere! - exclamó Sora señalando al digimon.  
  
Tai lanzó la bola con todas sus fuerzas, y llegó justo a los pies del digimon. Este la cogió y la puso en su sitio. Entonces, desapareció. Todos miraron a Tai un poco enfadados, mientras el sonreía como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
  
- No se te puede dejar solo - dijo Matt - siempre tienes que armarla.  
  
- Pero... si no ha pasado nada, no os pongáis así conmigo  
  
- Vas a conseguir que nos maten - gritó Joe un poco histérico  
  
- Vamos chicos no os enfadéis con él - dijo Sora tranquilizándolos - podía haberle pasado a cualquiera  
  
- ¡No sé por qué tiene que tocar nada, y si la hubiese roto! - gritó Joe de nuevo mirando a Sora  
  
- Pero no la he roto ¿no? - dijo Tai burlándose de Joe  
  
- Tai, ¡tienes que pensar un poco antes de hacer nada! - comenzó Matt. Estaba muy enfadado. No podía comprender cómo podía ser Tai su líder siendo tan irresponsable y despreocupado.  
  
- ¡Qué pasa contigo! - gritó Tai muy enfadado - ¿Acaso tú eres perfecto?  
  
- Seguro que bastante más que tú  
  
Sora intentaba separarlos, pero ya era tarde, los dos estaban demasiado picados como para dejar de pelear. Todos miraban la escena sin poder evitar la pelea, menos Izzy, que miraba la pantalla de su ordenador absorbido por lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
- Izzy ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Tentomon  
  
- Gennai me ha enviado otro trozo de profecía. Dice... " Primero atacará la mística ceniza, después el mar embravecido, y cuando la tierra los azote comenzará la lucha. El resultado final desvelará el nombre del Destinado."  
  
-¿Qué significa? - preguntó Tentomon de nuevo mientras miraba a su pequeño amigo.  
  
- No lo se... es lo que estoy intentando averiguar  
  
Izzy se estaba esforzando al máximo. Estaba tan concentrado en la pofecía que ni siquiera oía la pelea entre Tai y Matt.  
  
- Menos mal que Sora ha sabido qué hacer - continuaba Matt - por lo menos ella recuerda lo que vio, no como tú. No creo que sea tan dificil recordar algo que has visto hace dos días.  
  
-Oh vaya, tú si que lo harías ¿no?  
  
- Pues claro que sí, mis neuronas funcionan no como las tuyas.  
  
Tai empujó a Matt, y los dos comenzaron a pelearse en serio. Por cada puñetazo de Tai, Matt le devolvía dos. Agumon y Gabumon les miraban sin saber qué hacer. Intentaron separarlos pero los dos les dijeron que no se metieran. Entonces Tai empezó a sacar ventaja a Matt, le pegó un par de puñetazos en la cara y otro en el estómago. Matt se quedó arrodillado en el suelo.Se levantó y se lanzó contra Tai, y los dos cayeron al suelo. Matt estaba encima de Tai, dándole puñetazos sin parar. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Tai empujó a Matt y lo tiró. Los dos se levantaron de nuevo. Sus miradas eran frías y desafiantes. Matt se lanzó de nuevo contra Tai, que le hizo una extraña llave y le lanzó contra el suelo. Matt se incorporó un poco, jadeando, quitándose el sudor que le recorría la frente. No tenía más fuerzas para volver a por él. Tai lo miraba con aires de superioridad, de pie, jadeando también como su amigo. Tomó aire y comenzó a hab!  
lar  
  
-Creía que éramos amigos, pero parece que no hay forma de que dejemos de pelearnos.  
  
Entonces se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, tambaleándose un poco al principio. Pasó delante de los demás sin apenas mirarlos. Agumon se acercó a él, preocupado. Sabía que Tai no estaba bien.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Tai?  
  
- Matt no cree que sea un buen líder, piensa que hago que el grupo se desmorone - dijo Tai muy preocupado mientras se alejaba.- Creo que debería dejarles un poco solos, quizás Matt se de cuenta de que las cosas no son cómo él cree.  
  
- A mí me gusta más tu actitud - dijo una voz entre los árboles  
  
- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Tai levantando la vista  
  
De entre los árboles apareció Madmon. Tai se sorprendió un poco al verle. Madmon tenía un aspecto muy tenebroso. Era oscuro, redondo y con los ojos amarillos. Madmon estaba flotando en el aire delante de Tai, mirándole mientras sonreía.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Agumon preparado para atacar  
  
- Yo no quiero gran cosa..., pero él sí.- dijo Madmon señalando a un digimon que apareció junto a los otros niños. Era Rockdramon, un digimon de cuerpo Perfecto.  
  
- Agumon digievoluciona y ayúdales  
  
Agumon digievoluciona en............Greymon  
  
Greymon comenzó a atacar a Rockdramon mientras los demás digimons digievolucionaban. Pero nadie se había fijado en el digimon que estaba con Tai, pues todos tenían las miradas fijas en Rockdramon.  
  
- Bueno... yo me voy, mientras os entreteneis con él, yo tengo que extender mucha oscuridad por este mundo - dijo mientras se marchaba.  
  
Tai reaccionó rápidamente y comenzó a perseguirle a través del bosque. No podía permitir que se fuera, quizás trabajaba para Darkmon. Madmon continuaba flotando entre los árboles mientras Tai corría detrás de él. Entonces tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y se desplomó contra el suelo.  
  
- Huy... qué torpe. Menudo golpe - dijo alzando la vista - ¿dónde estará?. Menudo cobarde  
  
- Hola Tai... - dijo Matt que apareció entre los árboles  
  
- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - preguntó Tai muy intrigado al verle.  
  
- Te he seguido  
  
- Estaba persiguiendo a un digimon que parecía una pelota con brazos, quería patearle un poco , Ja ja ja  
  
- Todavía estás a tiempo - dijo Matt con una malévola sonrisa. Había lgo raro en su mirada. Era fría y no demostraba ningún sentimiento. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio un puñetazo a Tai en el estómago. Tai se echó las manos al estómago mientras se tambaleaba. Al final cayó de rodillas a los pies de Matt.  
  
- ¿Eres idiota? ¿A qué ha venido eso? - dijo Tai muy enfadado levantando la vista  
  
- Vamos Tai... - continuó diciendo- ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones  
  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? - le preguntó mientras se levantaba  
  
- Pensé que sería injusta una pelea digimon contra humano, habría demasiada ventaja para mí.  
  
- Pero ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? - dijo muy enfadado mientras vigilaba los movimientos de Matt  
  
- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?. Creí que eras un poco más despierto,...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Matt? - continuó - ¿todavía estás enfadado por lo de antes?  
  
- No. Lo que ocurre es que yo no soy Matt.  
  
Aquella frase pilló a Tai por sorpresa. ¿Cómo no iba a ser Matt?. Era idéntico a él, tenía que ser Matt. Pero... estaba tan tranquilo, tan seguro de sí mismo... Y su mirada era fría y desafiante, Matt no tenía esa mirada, Quizás no fuera realmente Matt. Entonces, ¿quién era? . Sin decir nada más Matt se acercó con un rápido movimiento, y lanzó su puño hacia Tai que lo esquivó. Entonces Matt le dio una patada a Tai en la barbilla, y le lanzó contra el suelo. Tai se incorporó un poco, mirando con dudas a Matt. Ese no era su estilo, Matt nunca había peleado así. Cuando los dos se enfadaban se daban puñetazos, pero nada más. Se levantó tambaleándose, respirando apresuradamente, cansado por los golpes de ahora y los que le había dado antes. Entonces Matt extendió un brazo hacia Tai, saliendo de él una fuerte ráfaga de viento que le estampó contra un árbol.  
  
-Oh vaya, lo siento. Olvidé que no debía usar los poderes, los humanos no tenéis - dijo con una diabólica sonrisa  
  
- Quién eres... - dijo Tai sin mostrar ningún miedo, aún tirado contra el árbol  
  
- Tienes muy mala memoria, ¿no me reconoces?  
  
Matt comenzó a transformarse, a volverse más pequeño y oscuro. Tai miraba la escena asustado mientras se levantaba con las manos en la espalda, aún dolorida por el golpe. Sus pupilas se hicieron minúsculas al ver el resultado final. Era Madmon.  
  
- ¿Me recuerdas ya?. Quería darte una sorpresa, y creo que lo he conseguido  
  
- ¿Por qué has tomado la forma de Matt? - le preguntó sin acabar de comprender lo que estaba pasando  
  
- No quiero atrapar al Destinado, quiero ganármelo.  
  
- A qué te refieres - preguntó de nuevo  
  
- Tú eres el Destinado del Mal, te necesito para que mis planes se cumplan.  
  
- ¿Que me necesitas?.... ¿para que? - preguntó muy enfadado, intentando ocultar que empezaba a asustarse.  
  
- Tú eres el único que puede hacer que la oscuridad llegue a todos los rincones del mundo digital y de tu mundo. Cuando esto ocurra, yo reinaré  
  
- ¡Jamás te ayudaría en tus planes!. ¡Estás loco si de verdad piensas que te voy a ayudar!  
  
- Eso no depende de tí - dijo mientras se volvía a transformar en Matt - Tú vas a ser mío, y va a ser justamente.  
  
Tai se preparó para defenderse. Sabía que tenía que resistir hasta el final para que el mundo digital siguiese a salvo. No podía rendirse. Madmon se acercó a él a una velocidad increíble. Fue a dar a Tai con el canto de la mano, pero lo esquivó. Entonces le hizo una zancadilla y Tai se cayó al suelo. Estaba cansado y dolorido, pero el deber de salvar la Tierra le impedía rendirse. Se levantó y corrió hacia Madmon lanzándose contra él. Madmon le esquivó y volvió a caer al suelo.  
  
- Parece que te gusta el suelo ¿eh? - dijo mientras se carcajeaba. Esas carcajadas llegaron hasta oídos de los demás, que todavía estaban luchando contra Rockdramon. Greymon ni se había dado cuenta de que Tai no estaba. Sora sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, sabía que algo iba mal, pero no llegó a imaginarse qué.  
  
- No puedo permitir que lleves a cabo tus planes... - dijo Tai con el poco aliento que le quedaba  
  
- Eres muy testarudo. Tienes espíritu, eso me gusta, eso es lo que te ha convertido en el Destinado.  
  
- Maldito seas, ¡te mataré con mis propias manos! - gitó mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a por él  
  
Madmon hizo un rápido movimiento y le esquivó, y con el filo de su mano dio a Tai un golpe en la nuca, que le hizo caer inconsciente al suelo. Madmon había ganado la pelea. Comenzó a reírse de nuevo, orgulloso de haber derrotado al pobre Tai. Entonces, alzó su mano y dibujó un círculo en el aire abriendo así un portal hacia su guarida. Cogió a Tai a cuestas y se adentró en el portal, que se cerró detrás suyo.  
  
La batalla de los niños estaba llegando a su fin. Gabumon ultradigievolucionó y se lanzó a por él. En un par de ataques Rockdramon fue destruido. Todos comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría, y fueron corriendo a abrazar a sus digimons. Pero Agumon no encontraba a Tai. Comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, llamándole, pero no lo encontraba. Entonces fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás, asustado y preocupado.  
  
- Chicos no encuentro a Tai - dijo muy nervioso -. Le llamo y no responde...  
  
- ¿Dónde estaba la última vez? - preguntó Izzy  
  
- En la entrada del bosque, nos..... - Agumon no quería decir lo que Tai iba a hacer  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Agumon? - preguntó Sora  
  
- Le vi antes de digievolucionar - dijo apresuradamente intentando cambiar el tema  
  
- Agumon... que pasaba con mi hermano - le preguntó Kari algo preocupada  
  
- Tai... había pensado irse, quería poner a prueba a Matt - aclaró Agumon mirando al suelo  
  
- ¿Creéis que se habrá ido sólo? - preguntó Matt  
  
- No lo creo, Tai sabe perfectamente que es muy peligroso ir sólo - dijo Sora  
  
- Además, no se iría sin Agumon - continuó Izzy - Lo encontraremos con el dispositivo, seguro que no ha ido muy lejos.  
  
  
Todos miraron sus dispositivos, y se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Sólo había siete señales, las suyas. La de Tai no aparecía por ningún lado.  
  
- ¡No puede ser! - dijo Izzy como si hubiese visto un fantasma.  
  
- ¿Por qué no sale la señal de Tai? - preguntó TK  
  
- Se supone que tendría que salir - dijo Mimi  
  
- No lo se, lo más normal es que no apareciera si está muy lejos - respondió Izzy - pero no le ha dado tiempo a alejarse tanto.  
  
- Entonces... qué otra cosa puede ser - dijo Agumon asustado  
  
- Que no haya dispositivo  
  
- Eso es lo último que tenemos qué pensar - gritó Kari  
  
- Yo echaré un vistazo por encima del bosque a ver si le veo ¿vale? - dijo Tentomon  
  
- Patamon vete con él - le ordenó TK  
  
Los dos digimons se fueron volando en dirección al bosque mientras todos esperaban a que volvieran. El ambiente era triste, todos estaban preocupados por Tai, sobretodo Matt, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Al cabo de un rato Patamon y Tentomon volvieron.  
  
- ¿Le habéis encontrado? - preguntó TK  
  
- No, el bosque se hace muy denso enseguida y no se ve nada - dijo Patamon muy triste  
  
- ¡A lo mejor por eso no llega la señal del dispositivo! - comenzó a celebrar Izzy muy contento  
  
Había una esperanza, lo que hizo que todos sintieran que pronto le encontrarían. Empezaron a pensar en buenas opciones para no preocuparse por él. Casi todos pensaron que se había adentrado en el bosque y se había perdido, y que si le buscaban todos juntos le encontrarían. Pero no sabían lo que realmente le había pasado a Tai. No sabían que Tai estaba en realidad atrapado por un oscuro digimon, y que él era el Destinado del que había hablado Metal Rivermon. Pero, ¿cómo iba a usar Madmon a Tai para extender la oscuridad? ¿Y qué pintaba Darkmon en todo esto?  
  
  
Bien, ya sabemos quién es el Destinado, ¿os lo esperábais?. ¿Queréis saber cómo continua la historia?. Pues a leer el quinto episodio. Ahora cojo y hago alguna maldad... jeje, le tengo a mi merced...^_^* Bueno, espero que os esté gustando y que sigáis leyendola.  



End file.
